Cessoare
by Psycgurl
Summary: Final chapter up! An AU ending to Reefer Madness. Hyde lives with Jackie when Red kicks him out. FINISHED
1. Deficere: to do less than one might

**Title**: "Cessoare"

**Chapter Title: **_Deficere_

**Chapter: **1/?  
**Author:** Psycgurl  
**Email:** sikegurl@yahoo.co.uk  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Category:** Angst/Romance  
**Summary:** Story slightly evolves around Jackie's comment in Reefer Madness, _"When Hyde is on the streets he'll have to turn to me and as I care for him and buy him stuff his love for me will grow."_  
**Spoilers: **Moon Over Point Place, Reefer Madness  
**Disclaimer:** The characters involved in this story do not belong to me, but to the people over at Carsey/Warner. No infringement is intended and no profit is being made.   
**Distribution:** If you ask me nicely.  
**Notes (1):** This is directly after 'Moon Over Point Place' and Hyde getting busted. It's my take on some missing scenes/feelings in _Reefer Madness, _but a different AU ending to what happened in the episode. Chapter titles and main story title are all Latin verbs.

**(2) **Have disappeared from the fanfic scene for a while, so pardon me if this isn't very good, as I haven't had it betaed. And at this moment I don't know where I'm going with this, but enjoy it as it is.  
**Dedication:** To my friends who I bug with my J/H love.

**Feedback: **Yes please!! 

**_//Cessoare - to be left alone_****_. //_**

Chapter 1: _"Deficere"-_ to do less than one might

Ever since Kindergarten and onwards Steven Hyde was known for his bad boy reputation and his characteristic coldness. Teachers, neighbours, family and even friends all expected him to end up in a jail sometime in his future for stealing or vandalism- but _nobody_ expected that the first time Hyde would land in a prison cell was for being chivalrous rather than felonious.

---

Steven Hyde unhappily put down the receiver of the telephone as his minute of phone time was up and was escorted by a young policeman to a dirty, smelly prison cell, which he was going to share with a huge, tattooed biker named Tank. Hyde sighed as he was pushed into the cell where an enormous man was clearly lacking teeth and hygiene and gave Hyde a toothy grin as the cell door closed behind him.

"Hmm, they gave me a new youngun. What you in here for boy?" The man growled from his corner. Hyde looked up at him.

"Possession." He mumbled as he sat down onto a corner bench. 

_-Possession_. _Possession of what?-_

Covering his head with his hands Hyde sighed as he recalled the conversation he had just had moments ago with the 'hardest ass' of Point Place and the only father figure in his life, Red Forman. Hyde had been through a lot of shit in his lifetime with parents leaving him, financial troubles and a bad reputation, but no other time had he felt so regretful and upset than in that one-minute call. The Formans were the family that he never had. They were the only ones that cared about him and he had let them down. He had broken any trust they had in him and…he had disappointed them.

"Possession? Hmph, beginner." The biker snickered.

"Wasn't mine." Hyde replied coldly.

"Wasn't _yours_? Then whose was it, boy?" Tank asked, snorting, as he obviously didn't believe him. Hyde looked up at the ugly guy and produced a small smile on his face.

"A _girl's_. A girl who I _hate_." He declared with a smirk. Hyde had to laugh- he was a lover of irony and the irony in the whole situation was not lost on him. The one time he was put in jail was for holding pot for _Jackie. _The rich, Burkhart girl and his dumbass best friend's ex-girlfriend. The two rarely shared decent words with one another or interests.  They _hated_ each other- and now here he was in a cell because he took the blame for stuff that _she_ bought to impress him_. _Stuff she bought because she was apparently "in love" with him. Hyde scoffed as he kicked at the scruffy floor. 

Heh, _love_. Yeah right.

"You're takin' the wrap for holding a _girl's_ stuff. Don't think you hate 'er, man. Sounds like you dig the chick."

"I _hate_ her. Believe me. She's a _cheerleader_." Hyde affirmed in defence. Hyde was berated with questions from Tank for the next few hours and Hyde had to suppress his urges to shoot back comments about the man's teeth to get him off his back. Suddenly the prison door opening interrupted the intimate conversation between the two inmates.

"You. Curly. You're free to go on bail." A policeman called. Hyde looked up at him in confusion, as he was told to quickly move out of the cell. Hyde muttered a 'see ya' to Tank before leaving the cold and dark room behind him.

"Hey, who bailed me out?" He asked the policeman curiously. The man pointed to a brunette walking up to them. Seeing that Hyde was out of the prison cell, the girl ran towards him and wrapped her arms around the seventeen-year-old boy. "_Jackie_?"

"Steven!" She shrieked as she gripped onto him.

"Oh yeah, I see it now. You hate her." Tank remarked sarcastically from behind the bars as he watched the embrace. Hyde uncomfortably tried to uncoil from the lock Jackie had on him. 

"Jackie, get off me!" He yelled, as he finally pried her off and ignored Tank. Jackie then shot him a big smile. 

"Oh Steven, you're my hero!" She declared as she held his hand.

"Whatever man."

"Hey boy, if you don't want her. Send the pretty lady over here." A convict in another cell leered. "I'll take her." Hyde glared at the man.

"Let's get out of here." He insisted as he dragged Jackie away from the prison cells, where sex-starved criminals hooted at the sight of the gorgeous cheerleader.

"Awww, look Steven. Some of these people are so nice. They're smiling at me." Jackie exclaimed to Hyde. "They shouldn't be inside prison." Hyde rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile at Jackie's lack of perception.

"They wanna get in your pants, Jackie." He explained.

"Oh. _Oh. _Ewww… Bad criminals. They _should_ be inside prison." She proclaimed. "Unlike you." She added as she clung onto his arm.

"Jackie, just because you bailed me out of prison does not mean I like you now, 'kay?" Hyde groaned. "I still don't like you."

"Oh Steven, I know you like me." She smiled.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I _don't_."

"Yes, you _do_."

"Ah, whatever man." Hyde finally exclaimed as he walked off ahead of her.

"Oooh you didn't say you don't!  You really _do_ like me!" Jackie yelped, as she ran up to him and Hyde groaned.

"God, put me back in prison."  

---

"So Hyde's in jail. I bet he'll have to use his hair and a stick as a toothbrush. Or maybe he'll just use his husband's." Fez cracked. 

"Yeah! Hyde's gonna be someone's bitch!" Michael Kelso exclaimed at the thought. "You think they'll make him wear a dress?"

"C'mon Kelso, of course they will. With his curly hair and those eyes- he's got to be the prettiest convict." Fez replied. Eric Forman shot him a weird look.

"Guys, I don't think you're realising how serious this is. Hyde's in _prison_." Donna Pinciotti declared annoyed at the prison jokes that had emerged from their best friend's arrest.

"Y'know Red's thinking about not bailing him out. Hyde might have to stay in prison overnight until Mom convinces him." Eric informed the group. 

"Why isn't he gonna bail him out?"

"Red's really pissed off. He's actually turning _red_. He's not only mad at Hyde for the arrest, but also because he thinks Hyde's been a bad influence on us. He thinks it was a mistake letting him stay here."

"That is mean of Red." Fez said solemnly.

"God, but I really can't believe Hyde got busted for holding." Donna repeated for the fifth time in awe. "How could he do something so stupid?"

"Hey guys, look what I found while searching through Hyde's room." Kelso announced as he walked out of Hyde's room holding a brown, paper bag. "Look's like he wasn't holding all of it." He continued with a smirk, as Fez and Eric grinned.

"Hyde's in jail for possession and you're all gonna smoke his dope?" A shocked Donna questioned. 

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Why not?" The three chorused simultaneously.

"You guys are such dillholes." She groaned as she left the basement and the guy's sat down in their 'circle'.

---

Hyde sat down in what was known as 'his chair' wondering whether he should go upstairs and talk to the Formans, while both Kelso and Fez stared at their friend in awe. They had all been surprised at his sudden appearance during their usual circle rambles and they had all been eager to hear about Hyde's jail experience.

"Did you kiss a guy?"

"Did you have to wear a prison uniform?" Kelso and Fez asked excitedly.

"Will you two stop." Hyde bit out tersely. "I was only in there for a few hours."

"Hey, man I think you should stay down here for a while. Red is having some homicidal thoughts." Eric declared as he ran down the stairs into the basement. Hyde looked up at him, as Eric continued. "I told him that you got out and you've got probation- he started going on about tortures and punishments and about how he's going to put a stop to all this before things get bad."

"Oh."

"He also asked me if I did it." Eric added.

"Did what?" Fez asked curiously. "I thought Red knew you had sex ages ago."

"Not that. Marijuana." Hyde explained.

"What did you say?" Kelso asked.

"I told Red that I did pot." Eric answered rolling his eyes.

"Really?" Kelso asked excitedly. 

"No, you dumbass! Do you think I want to get my ass-kicked?" He asked.

"What ass?" Fez remarked and started laughing, as the other guys smiled.

"So, is that all Red said?" Hyde asked, casually twisting a blond curl with his fingers as he leaned back in 'his chair'.

"Well, Red was asking me all these questions about whether you pressured me into using the stuff." He said to Hyde and added quietly, "I don't think he's ready to see you right now, man."

"Yeah. Guess there's no point in me staying here then." Hyde said covering the guilt and sadness he felt at the fact that Red was not willing to look at him right then by storming out of the basement.

---

Hyde found himself arriving at the Hub, in desperate need of some alone time, time to reflect on the events that had happened that night. Getting arrested, jailed, bailed, finding out Jackie _loved_ him and being blackballed by the people he called 'family'- it had all occurred over the course of the past few hours. It was like a mini soap drama, but instead of a dashing tall, dark and handsome young man it starred a troubled, messy, government-hating kid. 

Hyde grabbed a soda and sat down on a single table, sipping the chilled fluid occasionally, but mostly swirling the soft drink around and around in the bottle and watching the gas bubbles mixed with the dark liquid. Steven examined the drink, wondering whether life could be like the bottle of soda. Not matter how many spins it takes, the peculiar ones like the gas bubbles still manage to blend in with the normal people.

Hyde groaned- that wasn't how he felt at all though. He felt like the lone gas bubble, isolated from the others on the cap of the bottle, aching to fall in with the rest of them. He was the bubble that no one paid attention to or cared about, the one that was ignored, because it was different.

Suddenly Hyde felt warm, tender hands obscure his vision and the shrill voice of the girl who had caused him all his distress, as she lovingly asked him to guess who it was. Hyde, despite being annoyed at her interrupting his 'alone time', fought back the urge to smile at her and her obliviousness. However, he instead decided to shoot back with a few humorous remarks. Jackie gave him a huge smile, one representing the look of a princess in a fairytale, and gripped his hand and bubbled on about how he had done the most romantic thing ever. Hyde raised his eyebrow in surprise at her comments.

Romantic? Being deloused wasn't exactly the most _romantic_ point of his day.

Ignoring her babbling, Hyde looked down and noticed that Jackie had a solid grip on his hand and had managed to grab his other one too without him knowing. 

'Why the hell is she holding my hand?' Hyde thought as he tried to make her let go, but ended up struggling with her. Finally he gave in and let her hold his hand when Leo, his boss, joined them and asking him why Hyde got jailed, Jackie instantly replied.

"For loving me." She said with a grin, as Hyde groaned and tried to pry his hand away again, but to no avail. For a short girl she had a pretty strong grip. 

"I got busted for possession." Hyde continued his talk with Leo and Jackie stroked his hand with a manicured finger. She let the warmth of his hands blend with hers and smiled at him lovingly, whilst he wasn't looking. Jackie realised that Hyde wasn't struggling to break their hands apart anymore. He had relaxed and barely flinched when she started playing with his fingers, caressing his finger nails against the back of her hand. He wasn't doing anything to make her stop and she was enjoying it. 

Suddenly Hyde shifted in his seat and Jackie was prepared for him to remove his hand, but to her surprise- he didn't. He just casually turned his hand over instead and allowed Jackie to play with the back of his hand. Jackie beamed, not expecting Hyde to show any feeling toward her of _any_ kind.

After a few more minutes of chatting with Hyde, Leo decided to leave. With the hippy gone, Hyde focused his attention back on his drink and stared at it in silence. Jackie suddenly felt uncomfortable, as she felt Hyde's hand get moist and his gaze distant. 

"Steven, are you okay?" She asked quietly. Hyde looked up at her, surprised at her concern and shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm good, man." He mumbled, glancing back at the drink. His gaze absorbed by the darkness that was present in the glass bottle.

"Steven, what you did for me tonight- it was so noble of you. It was the sweetest thing a guy's ever done for me." Jackie exclaimed. Hyde scoffed slightly at her.

"Well, others don't think it was the best move of my life." He grumbled and almost inaudibly added. "Red won't even talk to me. I'm sure he's thinking of reporting me to social services or kicking me out."

"It'd be wrong of him to do that. He cares about you, Steven."

"This is Red _Forman _I'm talking about, Jackie.  He rides his own son's ass all the time. Feelings aren't his thing."

"Well, he's like you." Jackie grumbled.

"I heard that." Hyde exclaimed. The two sat in silence for a long moment, before Jackie's eyes twinkled, as she realised that Hyde had been opening up to her. 

"Steven, _I'm _here for you even if Red isn't. And if you want to escape from Red and your problems, _even_ for a moment or a night, I just want you to know that I'll be there for you." Jackie said and then casually stroked his arm.

Hyde looked at her, as she gave him a seductive look. Her hand still stroking his arm, his hands, and his fingers- anything which she could get a hold of. "Whatever, Jackie."

"C'mon, I'll help you through _any_ problem you'll have." Jackie shrieked. "It'll be like Romeo and Juliet- without all the suicide. You can runaway to see me…we'll tell everyone that's against us how much we love each other…" Jackie began, with a dreamy expression on her face. Hyde raised his eyebrow at Jackie's sudden outburst. 

"Jackie, I don't love you."

"Oh you know you do. You wouldn't have been my knight in shining armor…oh ooooh, we can be like…" She continued in excitement, before she was interrupted.

"For God's sake Jackie, get _over_ this." Hyde sniped. "We are _not_ a freakin' couple or some insane love story. We're _nothing_. I don't love you. I don't like you. All this shit has happened because of _you, _so why don't you do me a favor and leave me alone." He erupted, leaving Jackie stunned. The hostility oozing from Hyde's tone left her slightly trembling. She looked at him before slowly removing her hand from his grip.

"Fine, Steven." She said. "I'll leave you alone, but I'm _not_ being stupid. I _know_ you love me too. You wouldn't have done what you did tonight if you didn't. You just don't realise it yet. But you will, someday."

"Whatever." Hyde said rolling his eyes and not looking at her. 

"Steven, one day you will realise that I _do _care about you and this isn't a game to me." She said, as she got up. "You'll find out that I care and you'll realise that you care too." And with that she left the Hub. Hyde waved his hand at her, without even looking up and continued to stare back at his drink- just as the lone bubble on the top fell into the bottle and disappeared into the sea of darkness.

---

TBC


	2. Interire: to be lost

**Chapter Title: **_Interire- to be lost_

**Chapter: 2**/?  
**Rating:** PG  
  


A/N Sorry for the extreme lateness. I had this already to post about two weeks ago, but my Internet crashed and it's taken me this long to fix it. Next part should most likely be up by the weekend.

----

Hyde snuck into the Forman's house a little before midnight through the basement door. He was lucky that he had an almost personal entrance to his room; it made sneaking in a lot easier and gave him the privacy an antisocial orphan needed.

"Hey." Eric, descending from the stairs, greeted his pal who was tiptoeing to his room.

"Forman, you still up?"

"I wanted to see how you were, man."

"I'm alright." Hyde said, peeling of his shirt.

"I thought you might wanna talk. I know jail must've been tough and getting probation has got to…" Eric trailed.

"I'm _fine_, Forman." Hyde cut him off tersely and Eric nodded slowly, knowing his best friend wasn't one to be open about his feelings. 

"I covered for you by the way. My parents thought you were downstairs the whole time you were at the Hub." Eric said.

"Thanks man. I j-just needed time to think and stuff. Be alone."

"As opposed to being in a jail cell by yourself for three hours?" Eric remarked sarcastically. Hyde threw his shirt at Eric, who caught it. Eric laughed and responded, "Okay, okay. I understand, man."

"Well, I'm tired, Forman. I'm gonna get some shuteye. It's been a pretty long day." Hyde declared, as he walked towards his bedroom.

"Oh, my mom wants you to _definitely_ come up for breakfast tomorrow."

"I don't think so." Hyde declared.

"Is the little convict afraid of Red?" Eric mocked, causing Hyde to glare at him. "In mom's words, you can't ignore Red forever and we have to have a 'family talk' about what happened. She wants you and Red to talk about and deal with what happened. " Eric said.

"I'm _not_ family though." Hyde bit out, shocking Eric.

"Man, you know you're a part of this family. They, even Red to an extent, love you as a son. That's why this whole incident has got Red and Kitty so freaked."

"Or they're just pissed off because I'm the delinquent that let drugs into their house and near their precious children." Hyde claimed.

"Red's pissed- yeah. But this is _Red. _He's always pissed off." Eric declared.

"Whatever." Hyde said rolling his eyes.

"Just promise me you'll come to breakfast, man. The sooner we get through this- the better." Eric said and then added.  "Plus, Kitty's making pancakes."

"I'll be there." Hyde ended instantly with a smile and Eric smiled back.

---

Hyde sighed the next morning as he slowly trudged up the basement stairs. He really wasn't looking forward to breakfast; knowing full well that he wasn't going to stomach any food due to the roller coaster bumps his digestive system was taking. After avoiding Red Forman all last night he had to finally go and 'get what he deserved', which would most likely involve the customary balding man's foot and Hyde's ass.

"Steven! Yay! You decided to join us!" Kitty exclaimed, as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran towards the grill to remove some pancakes. Eric came up from behind him and slapped him on the back before walking to the table and sitting down. Hyde looked around and noticed that Red wasn't present, as he sat down next to the Forman's only daughter, Laurie Forman. Laurie looked up at him once and smirked and then as he sat down her smirk turned into the most evil smile Hyde had ever seen.

Satan would've been proud.

"Where's Red?" Hyde mumbled.

"He's taking out the trash…_felon_." Laurie retorted, enunciating her last word.

"Laurie, shouldn't you be out scrounging for helpless victims and their blood?" Eric remarked. Instead of being offended, Laurie continued to smile at both seventeen-year-olds.

"I already am, little brother." She declared evilly, as Red walked in through the door, madder than he had been earlier that morning.

"What a dumbass!" He grumbled, as everyone inside the kitchen froze because of his harsh tone.

"What's wrong, honey?" Kitty asked sweetly, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Bob. Stupid-gets-everything-on-a-platter _Bob_!" Red yelled as he sat down in his chair in a huff.

Kitty paused watching as Red muttered to himself and fiddled with his cutlery and napkin. He didn't make contact with either of the children nor her. His attention fully focused on the knife in front of his plate. Kitty gulped for a second before grabbing a big plate of pancakes.

"Look pancakes!" She exclaimed. "Yummy, hot pancakes."

Hyde watched as Kitty placed the pancakes in front of him and then he glanced at Red, who only looked down as he shovelled food onto his plate. Hyde then looked down at the table and noticed that there was no plate in front of him.

No plate, no knife, no fork- nothing. This couldn't be a good sign. 

"Hey, Hyde. You want this plate?" Eric asked as he pointed at an empty plate next to him. Hyde was about to speak in response when Laurie cut him off. 

"I don't think that the _criminal _deserves a plate after what he did. We shouldn't be feeding and supporting him." Laurie shot back, looking at Red who still did not look up. 

Kitty watched as both her children began to argue over the boy who she had taken under her care. Grabbing two jars she decided that she couldn't let this go through for much longer. She started the conversation about Steven's arrest as a way to bring her family closer and to make them get over the incident that had occurred the previous night, but she didn't expect what happened next at all.

"Red, what do you think?"

Hyde peered over Laurie's shoulder as Red finally looked up at him and made eye contact once attention to Hyde's future arose. Hours without seeing the boy, hours without saying a word and when he finally did it was to not only give him a proverbial slap in the face, but to make Hyde's recent fears a reality.

"Steven, we're kicking you out."

The words echoed in his head, amplified by Laurie's cheers of appreciation. This was just _great. _

Incoherent thoughts zoomed in Hyde's mind. He didn't know what to say- what _could _he say? He couldn't beg for Red to let him stay, to let him make up for his mistake. That was just uncharacteristic of him and something he would _never _do. He had too much pride for that. So, he sat awkwardly in between the Forman family as they separated into two teams. Red and Laurie vs. Kitty and Eric. Hyde felt an unnerving feeling in the bottom of his pit at the sight. His short imprisonment had led the usually close family into a heated battle- competing over what they should do to the orphan boy they had taken in. 

"I don't want it in my house. I don't want it around you two. I just don't want _it!_" Red declared, pointing his fork at Eric. 

Hyde felt the lump in his throat beat at Red's words. Rationally, it would seem that Red was talking about drugs, but in Hyde's mind he believed the 'it' Red was referring to was him. Of course it was him. No one wanted him. Hyde blinked, feelings rushed through him- changing over and over again from pain to hurt to fear to anger. Every emotion coursed through his body before he finally decided to give up. He just couldn't take it anymore, because he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

He wasn't wanted in this family anymore and he wasn't going to fight for that right.

"No, Mrs. Forman it's cool. If Red thinks I'm not good enough to live in this house, then I guess I'm not." Hyde choked out, before getting up from the table. 

He was Steven Hyde, and he wasn't going to stay where he wasn't wanted.

---

Eric sat on the side of the couch in the Forman's basement, watching as his best friend packed up his life into little bag. Not only was he losing his best friend, but he was also losing a person who was like a brother to him. Hyde was always there for him- ever since they were seven. Hell, Eric hadn't bathed with anyone else other than Hyde.  Eric's girlfriend, Donna, sat a few feet away from him- her expression sullen as the rest of the occupants of the basement.

"I can't believe this is happening." The attractive redhead spoke. "I know Red's a hardass, but this…this has gotta take the cake."  She said when Hyde retreated to his room to get his clothes.

"Cake? There's cake?" Fez questioned, but the annoyed glances and groans clued him in that there was no cake around. Hyde emerged from his bedroom, a pair of jeans in his hand and he began to tightly fold the pair into a ball. His best friends watched him, watched his every move as if it was his last in their presence.

Hyde was trying to remain strong, maintain his composure in front of his friends, but the hint of disappointment was clearly evident in his voice. Packing his stuff into a little bag, packing away his life again was hard to do when he had never expected to go through the experience again. Every time he walked into his room, distress ached him. 

The walls, the bed, the space- where would he find life this good again?

"I'm sorry, but where are you supposed to go?" Eric asked. Hyde thought for a while before responding.

"The Fotohut." Hyde sighed, that was his only option wasn't it? The small, rundown business that Leo, who was stoned and illogical most the time, owned, which only provided room on the floor for him to sleep and a hose in the back for him to clean up.

"The Fotohut? That's just- it's so small. Are you sure you're going to stay there?" Donna asked. Hyde shrugged, pulling on his jacket.

"It's where I belong, isn't it?" He declared, as his friends sat in silence. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I guess…I guess I'll be seeing ya." He said, in a cold, distant voice. He opened the door and paused, taking a deep breath and looked back at his long-time friends. Not a word was uttered between them, not even Fez brought up something random and highly inappropriate. They just looked at each other before Hyde finally broke the stare and walked out of the basement and out of the Forman's usually welcoming home, into his own world.

---

TBC


	3. Invenire: to be found

**Chapter Title: **_Invenire- to be found_

**Chapter: 3**/?  
**Rating:** PG

"H-he what?" Jackie repeated again, sitting with Donna on the Forman's porch the next day. 

Despite lapping on layers of make-up, it was evident that Jackie had bags under her eyes from not sleeping the previous night. She had stayed up the whole night, dreaming of Hyde- hearing his harsh words over and over again in her mind and remembering the bitterness that dripped from his voice. Was she wrong? Did he really not care about her? 

All night she had contemplated whether Steven was just her girly high school crush and whether they had a hope of a future together. Hyde was the only guy that had _never_ fallen for Jackie's advances. The one guy she wanted, but couldn't get. And for a little while, Jackie started to tell herself that maybe she didn't want Hyde. That the only reason she did was because he didn't want her. But, as hard as she tried to convince herself- her feelings for Hyde still remained strong and Jackie knew that this _wasn't_ a high school thing. It wasn't lust, it wasn't insane- it _was_ unnatural but yet, true. She cared about Steven, she _loved _him and that was why Jackie decided that she was not going to quit her fight. No matter how hard and cruelly Steven would push her away- she would just keep coming back until he finally succumbed to her. 

"Red kicked Hyde out." Donna explained. "He didn't want a criminal living in their house with Eric and Laurie." 

"Oh my God! But he didn't…Steven's not a…where will Steven go?" Jackie asked.

"He's already gone. He went to the Fotohut. He thinks that's where he actually belongs." Donna said with a deep sigh. She had been hurt at the treatment of one of her best friends and was worried about Hyde, not only because of his current social standing but also because of his emotional state. 

"B-but he belongs _here_! With _me_!" Jackie exclaimed. 

"Jackie, it's not like he's gone to Canada. He is just a few minutes away at the Fotohut. Although, I doubt he'll be allowed in the basement."

"But the Fotohut's so filthy and cold. I hate it there. How can he live there? How can he live by _himself_?"

"I know. It's awful. I hate that he's going through this. But, I guess there's nowhere else he can go with the money he has. He was lucky as it is to be living with the Formans. As an orphan, he doesn't have many options. Nobody wants an almost eighteen-year-old with a criminal record." Donna replied. 

Jackie sat solemnly, listening to Donna's opinion. But, her mind was on her own thoughts, her guilt. All she could think of was how Hyde saved her from going to jail and it had landed him staying at the Fotohut. If they had arrested her, _everything_ in her life would have been taken away. Her popularity, her money, her unicorns… And because Steven had taken the fall for her, the _only_ thing he had in his life was taken away from him. The only people he cared about and the only sense of security he had had been stolen from him because of _her. _

"Donna, you're right. Nobody wants Steven." Jackie sighed, but as quickly as the look of disappointment crossed her features a smile replaced them and she excitedly got up from the step. "Nobody wants Steven…except _me_." She declared and gleefully ran away from a confused Donna. Donna looked in the direction of the bobbing brunette, wondering what her best friend meant.

---

"So…this is _quaint_." Eric remarked sarcastically, as he touched the peeling discoloured wallpaper on the Fotohut's walls. He stood there taking in the surroundings of the small business. Hyde, who was rolling up his sleeping bag off the floor, looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"It's better than nothing, Forman. This morning, someone threw a half-eaten burger and some stale fries through the window when they picked up their photos. Had me some breakfast." Hyde said, as he continued to squish his sleeping bag- that had occupied most of the flooring- into a ball.

"You ate someone else's trash for breakfast?" Eric questioned with a disgusted look.

"I didn't eat all of it. I threw away the regurgitated apple pie." Hyde replied and Eric scrunched his face. Eric threw him a brown bag.

"Here. Live a little. My mom made you some lunch." Eric then looked around the room, as Hyde greedily ripped open the bag and stuffed the sandwich into his mouth. "Man, this is so wrong. Y-you're like homeless. You're like Hobo Joe that lives with the rats behind the parking lot of the mall and eats his own hair!" Eric exclaimed and raked a hand through his hair. "You shouldn't be living like this, man." 

Hyde gulped down his food before speaking. "So, it's not perfect. Whatever. It's a place for me to stay. I don't care how crappy this place is. The point is I can live here as long as I want without being kicked out." Hyde declared bitterly, chucking the sleeping bag into a corner and grabbing a half-crushed can of beer on the side. Eric stood with his arms crossed across his chest, looking at his best friend. He sighed, knowing that the pain that ached in Hyde was caused by Eric's _own_ father- someone Eric had admired when he had actually let the complete stranger stay with them a year ago.

"Hyde, you know that Red was just…I promise you that you will come back to our home one day."

"Yeah, well- maybe I don't want to come back to your home, Forman." Hyde replied, taking his gaze of Eric.

"C'mon man."

"Look, I don't know why you're worried about me. I'm fine, man. This is my life. It's always has been. It was just disguised in your house for a while. It's time I became _me _again."

"Bullshit, Hyde. You've been you all the time. Living alone in a rundown building is _not_ being you…it's just punishment. Punishment that you _don't_ deserve. No one deserves this, man."

"If you do half the crap I have. If you hold marijuana and go to jail and disappoint the only people in your life- you'll know that this is _exactly_ what I deserve." Hyde declared, taking a chug of his beer and then walking out of the Fotohut leaving behind a guilty Eric.

---

Hyde stormed away from the Fotohut, extremely heated up, more so than he had been after waking up with gum in his hair. He was pissed off at Eric for caring about him. He was pissed off at himself for revealing his feelings to Eric. But mainly he was pissed off because he believed Eric was right. He _didn't_ deserve to be going through this. Hyde had done a few wrongdoings in his past to put it mildly, but he knew deep down that he didn't deserve any of this because of that. He didn't deserve to live in the Fotohut without security and warmth. He didn't deserve to be homeless. He didn't deserve to lose people he cared about and be abandoned _again_. 

Hadn't he had enough of this before?

Hyde groaned out loud and violently kicked the beer can he had finished before.

He didn't deserve this, so why was he still being punished?

The can suddenly stop clanking against the floor and stopped near some expensive shoes. A shrill voice suddenly broke through his reverie. 

"Steven!"

Hyde looked up to see none other than the permanent pain-in-his-backside: Jackie.

"What do _you _want?" He demanded, harshly as she ran up to him. 

"I-I heard about what happened. I-I'm sorry." She said, fixing the strap on her falling purse.

"Whatever." Hyde said, as he powerfully pushed past her. Jackie was momentarily taken aback by Hyde's action, but brushed it off and followed him again.

"And…I wanted to…ask you…if you…" Jackie spoke, trying to catch up to him with each short burst of words. "Steven!" She finally yelled, frustrated with following him. She grabbed a hold of his arm and attempted to whip him around. "Can you listen to me?"

"Look, Jackie." Hyde said, turning to face her. "I have a few important things on my mind right now. And obviously, none of them contain you. So why don't you just leave me the hell alone?" Hyde yelled.

"Steven, I know you're going through stuff, but you don't have to take it out on me." Jackie said, shaking a bit at the intense tone in Hyde's voice. "I came here to help you."

"Help me? Really, Jackie? Sure, help me. Why don't you go and get _another_ bag of marijuana and let me take the blame for that too?" Hyde replied sarcastically. "See, that way I could lose even the _few_ little things that I have left in my life. I could go back to jail and y'know what- I'd be happy, because at least I'll get some food there."

"Steven, I didn't ask you to…" Jackie whimpered, tears had begun to form in the corner of her eyes and Hyde realised that he had gone too far and softened his expression. 

"Look, Jackie I don't blame you for my life being in this mess. I'm just…"

"But you do. And you _should. _B-because it's true." Jackie cried. Hyde groaned and leaned a step closer to her.

"Don't cry, man. Okay? It's _not_ true. I did what I thought I should have done. I did it, because _I _wanted to. And…" Hyde paused and sighed. "And I don't regret it, even if it's cost me."

"Steven, let me make it up to you. You can't live in the Fotohut." Jackie said. Hyde rolled his eyes and scuffed his shoe.

"It's not that bad." Hyde replied.

"It is. Steven, I told you I'll be there for you no matter what you go through yesterday. And that's why I'm here. I-I came to help you, because you helped me. I _want_ to help you."

"Jackie, the only help you can give me is by leaving me on my own." Hyde said. "I don't need anyone's help and I especially don't need _your _help."

"No, you do. You need help. You need a _woman's_ help. Y-you can live with me." Jackie declared, grabbing a hold of Hyde's hand all of a sudden. He looked at her in confusion over the gesture and over her words.

"W-what?" 

"You can't stay in there. It's not clean, it's not safe and it's not where you should be. So, I want you to come and live with me. My house has a spare bedroom." Jackie said, squeezing Hyde's hand. Hyde smirked and let go of her hand.

"You really do live in your own world, don't you?" He asked with a laugh and Jackie looked at him, perplexed.

"It's not a joke, Steven. I'm asking you."

"Well, I _decline_." Hyde said and Jackie frowned. "Jackie, it's insane that you're actually thinking this. I can't _live_ with you. I can't stay in a house with you and your parents, who don't even know who I am. It's unnatural and it's the stupidest thing ever. I can't…" He sighed in annoyance. "J-just go home, Jackie. I'm fine on my own and I _really _don't need your help, okay?"

"But, it's not insane. Steven, it can work out." Jackie said. Hyde groaned, growing more and more irritated with Jackie's foolish suggestions.

"It _can't_. Because, of so many reasons and especially because I can't even stand to be within range of you for more than five minutes without being driven insane." Hyde replied, in his usual snarky manner. "Living with you would _kill_ me." Jackie crossed her arms a few times before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. But if your only argument is that you can't even stand to be near me for a long period of time, then I think you should reconsider. Because from what I've seen, we just had a twenty-minute conversation alone and you haven't left. We had a lengthier one yesterday and you didn't leave then. So, maybe my thinking isn't that wrong, Steven." Jackie ended, before turning on her heels and walking off- leaving Hyde in deep thought.

---

After roaming around most of Point Place in thought and to cool of any irrational emotions, Hyde returned back to the Fotohut. He was cold and tired and urgently needed a good night's rest so the moment Hyde got in he laid out his sleeping bag and slipped inside the light, crushed fabric, ready to get the sleep he so desperately craved. 

"Hey man!" A voice yelled ripping Hyde out of his slumber along with the blinding intensity of the light that had just been turned on.

"Leo?" Hyde questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"What ya doin' here, dude?" Leo asked with a very perplexed expression. Hyde noticed a young couple standing behind him, both too attractive and normal to be Leo's friends.

"You let me live her, remember?" Hyde replied. Hyde watched the guy, slightly younger than him, and his girlfriend squirm and mumble to each other. "What's going on?" 

"Oh, they're here to be 'deflowered', man." Leo drawled. Hyde looked at Leo in disgust, shooting a quick look back at the couple.

"You let people use the Fotohut to lose their virginity?" Hyde asked.

"Uh-yeah."

"But, I was about to sleep!" Hyde exclaimed. He groaned and crossed his arms before glaring at Leo. "I'm not leaving."

"I promised these people, man." 

"You promised m_e_ I could stay here." Hyde shot back. Leo sighed before motioning the couple to move towards the counter.

"Okay. You can stay, dude. I'm sure these guys won't take too long." Leo declared.

"_No_! I don't want anyone screwing each other near me." Hyde yelled.

"Well, hmm…that leaves me with a dilemma." Leo said. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully before walking out of the Fotohut without a word.

"Leo!" Hyde shouted in annoyance, as he didn't receive his answer. The sound of muffled groans and bodies smashing up against each other caught Hyde's attention. A t-shirt then came flying at him and landed squarely on his head. Annoyed, Hyde shot a look back and was met with a gruesome sight of the two awkward kids going at it. 

"Hey perv, you mind turning around." The guy spoke. Hyde glared at him before sighing in defeat and stormed out of the Fotohut to yell at Leo. Just as he stepped out into the cold night, Hyde realised he was not alone. In front of him stood Leo and about six other young couples whose faces looked like excited children on Christmas day.

"Leo? What the hell is this?" Hyde asked, pointing at the group of anxious kids.

"Tonight's the busiest night of the year, man. How're they doing in there?" Leo asked.

"They're…I don't know! I-I…Leo, I can't stay in there when people have had…_are _having sex in there." Hyde exclaimed.

"Hey, you're lucky I let you stay in there this long, man. I would've made a lot more than this last night." Leo argued. Hyde looked at Leo intensely for a moment and then back at the Fotohut which transmitted screams of pain and delight. "You can go back in there once they're done, man." Leo continued and Hyde shook his head.

"I don't deserve this, Leo." He stated, with a long pause. "I deserve more than this." Hyde declared before walking away from the Fotohut and Leo.

"Where you going?" Leo asked, but Hyde ignored the hippy's question and walked off, away from another home.

---

Hyde stuffed his hands in his pockets and grazed his shoes against the cemented pavement. He had walked around for a while and had finally ended up at his destination. One he hadn't realised he was going to in the first place.

He stood, examining his surroundings with a cold stare and took a large intake of breath. With another long pause, Hyde finally knocked on the large, wooden door in front of him with short thumps that lacked energy, energy Hyde had lost days ago. He waited for a moment. A moment then turned into a minute. Hyde sighed, contemplating turning back around and going back to the sex-infested Fotohut when suddenly the door opened a crack and a pair of eyes looked at him curiously.

"Steven?" Jackie questioned, dressed in flannel pyjamas and fluffy slippers, squinting to make out his image. He awkwardly nodded before a small smile appeared on her lips and she opened the door wider. "Come on in."

Hyde looked at her for a moment before taking a step forward into Jackie's house. 

---

**A/N **The deflowering thing was mentioned in episode 4.13- _Donna Dates a Kelso _when Leo lets Fez use the Fotohut. So it is not some perverse idea of mine. LOL.


	4. Memore: to be grateful

**Chapter Title: **_Memore- to be grateful_

**Chapter: 4**/?  
**Rating:** PG

**A/N **Sorta think I'm losing the plot on this fic. Eek. The Latin names are drying up on me too. Other chapters may take a while, as I'm swamped with exams now. Should be able to have one out in a week or so. But here ya go, hope you enjoy and review please!

---

Hyde sat in silence, watching the oak grandfather clock tick the seconds away. One. Two. Three. Four…

"Steven, do you want anything to drink?" Jackie asked sweetly. She sat across from him with her legs perfectly crossed and looking more and more excited as the seconds ticked away.

"Nah. I'm good." Hyde replied, looking at the clock again. He avoided any eye contact with her. He had since the moment he had entered her house…247 seconds ago. Hyde felt a sense of defeat and embarrassment for turning to the annoying brunette despite earlier claiming he would never do such a thing. 

"Okay." Jackie paused. A huge smile played over her face as she moved a seat closer to him. "So, you are planning on staying right?"

"For now." Hyde said. "If that's still cool?"

Jackie smiled at him and leant forward, touching his hand briefly. "Of course it is. You can stay here as long as you want."

Hyde nodded, not wanting to bare a smile or any emotion to show his gratitude. Even though he _was_ grateful. _Very _grateful. Despite Jackie's world not being anywhere near his, he was grateful. Hyde looked around the room again, looking at the oriental rugs, the large paintings the foreign decorations… Her world was definitely something different.

"So, your parents are okay with me staying over?" Hyde asked Jackie. Suddenly, the gleeful cheerleader's expression deflated. She slowly let go of his hand and leaned back against the plush sofa. Hyde raised his eyebrow at the motion before Jackie looked back at him and spoke.

"Um, my dad's on a business trip and my mom went with him. They're gone for a few weeks." Jackie replied. Hyde looked at her in confusion, more so at the thought of Jackie having other types of feelings than selfish ones.

"Oh. So, you invited me into a huge house with only you in it…to _help_ me?" Hyde asked with a smile, one that indicated what he meant clearly. Jackie smirked at him before shaking her head.

"There are other people here sometimes. The cleaner comes on Thursdays." Jackie said. "And even though we're mostly alone, _that's_ not why I invited you to stay here."

"Uh huh. Well, y'know I'm always open to…" Hyde began.

"No, Steven! I invited you here, because you needed help. That's all" Jackie insisted. The teasing suddenly stopped, as Hyde's face went grim.

"I don't need help, Jackie. I told you that. I'm fine."

"And that's why you're here?" Jackie said with an innocent smile. Hyde paused and looked at her before groaning.

"Whatever." Hyde said, looking towards the fireplace. "So, where you putting me?"

"Um, well there's a spare room upstairs." Jackie said, getting up. "Next to my room." She added with a grin. Hyde rolled his eyes at her, as he stood up and followed her as they went upstairs. "So, if you need anything you can just ask me. There's food downstairs in the kitchen, the bathroom's right there and…" She paused as they reached the guest room. She looked at Hyde for a moment before wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I'm glad you're here, Steven." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek, as Hyde stood still. "I'm glad I can make up for what happened."

"Whatever." Hyde said and Jackie smiled at him. 

"Well, I guess you'll probably want to sleep. Goodnight, Steven." She said, turning towards her room. Hyde paused in front of the door for a moment and raked his hand through his dirty curls of hair.

"Hey Jackie…" Hyde called, causing her to turn around to look at him. Hyde looked down, trudging his foot on the floor. 

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He finally spoke quietly. Jackie grinned at him. 

"You're welcome." 

--

Once Jackie had entered the privacy of her own room she collapsed onto her bed and grabbed a fluffy flower pillow and shrieked.

Shrieked in absolute delight.

She used the pillow to muffle her scream, before excitedly sitting back up. A dreamy expression appeared on her face as she glared at the wall that was between her and Steven, realising that this wasn't a dream, but true.

Steven was only next door.

"Oh my God! He's actually here." Jackie exclaimed to herself. Her joy was evident to anyone that could see her and she decided she wasn't going to dwell in her delight alone. Jackie leaned over and quickly picked up her telephone and quickly dialled her best friend's phone number.

"Donna!" She exclaimed after a long pause on the other line. Jackie heard Donna scuffle in bed, who had obviously been asleep, as she grunted into the phone.

"Jackie?" She asked.

"Donna, he's actually here!" Jackie shrieked again. Donna pulled the receiver away from her ear to stop her head from aching.

"What? W-_who_?" Donna asked through yawns.

"_Steven_! H-he's living with me." Jackie said. Jackie heard the distant noise of laughter, before Donna spoke again.

"Jackie, have you been dreaming again?"

"No, Donna. This is real. Steven is right next-door. He's actually living with me. I swear, I'll give you my Prada bag if I was lying." Suddenly, Jackie heard the phone receiver thud to the ground. "Donna?"

"I-I'm here." Donna said, struggling to pick the receiver back up after dropping it in shock. "Oh my God. You're serious. Hyde is actually _living _with _you_?"

"_Yes_! I asked him to stay with me this morning and he said there was no way in hell he would put himself through torture blah blah…but now he is!"

"What happened to him staying at the Fotohut?" 

"I don't know everything, _Donna_. But I _do _know he shouldn't be staying there and now he knows it too. Wow Donna, do you know how wonderful this is? I can finally make Steven say he loves me!" Jackie declared. Donna snorted on the other end in a mock gesture.

"It's going to be hard, Jackie. Hyde doesn't like feelings." Donna said.

"Oh stop being such a spoilt sport, Donna. I _know_ he loves me."

"How?" Donna asked.

"B-because he took the…" Jackie trailed off, realising that Donna didn't know about the whole situation regarding Hyde's arrest. "Because I just do, okay? And I'm telling you, he'll admit to it soon."

"Whatever you say, Jackie." Donna said, almost laughing. "Anyways, I should get back to bed. It's pretty late." 

"But I haven't told you what _he_ said!" Jackie shrieked.

"I-I…just tell me tomorrow!" Donna declared.

"Ooh we can come to the basement together and show everyone our unity!"

"'Night Jackie." Donna said laughing, as she hung up. Jackie put down the receiver of her telephone and looked back at the wall.

It was now the only thing that separated her from Steven and she swore she would break that wall down too.

---

Hyde got up in the morning after nearly suffocating himself between three pillows. He smirked to himself as he sat up. 

Three fucking pillows, man. He didn't even use that many in his lifetime.

He threw on a t-shirt over his naked chest and ran a scratchy hand through his mop of hair. Last night had been the first time he had slept comfortably and at ease in a _long _time. The Forman's house was comfortable and Hyde liked his room there, but it severely lacked peace.

Hyde yawned once more before deciding to get up. His bare feet touched the plush carpeting and he grinned to himself. 

Carpeting. That was a new experience.

Hyde pulled on some jeans and grabbed his sunglasses and walked out of the room, heading to the bathroom to wash up. Suddenly he stopped as his eye caught sight of Jackie's door, which was slightly ajar. To his surprise, Hyde grew very curious and took a step forward quietly and peered directly into the room, allowing himself to see everything he had expected to be in Jackie's room.

Unicorns. Pink stuff. Abba posters. More pink stuff. It was a surreal girl's world, but yet done with good taste. 

Then Hyde saw her- her dark locks of hair splayed across the white pillows, her face delicately resting to one side. Her eyes were closed and she had an expression of pure joy on her face. Hyde couldn't help but find himself mesmerised by the gorgeous brunette. The dark hair, the beautiful lashes, the wonderfully proportioned body…

He breathed deeply as he took a step back and pulled the door close. He closed his eyes before pulling on the sunglasses that were loosely attached to his shirt and…smiled.

This should be fun.

---


	5. Admiratoire: to be surprised

**Chapter: **5/?****

**Chapter title**: Admiratiore: to be surprised****

****

**---**

Jackie awoke by the blinding light of the sun shining through her window. She cuddled back in bed, facing the other direction and snuggled within her soft pillows and yawned. Suddenly, she remembered that she wasn't alone in her house. With a big jolt, Jackie jumped up and looked at the wall that separated her and the guest room.

"Steven." She remembered, her voice a little above an excited whisper. Jackie quickly threw on her bathrobe and made her way out of the door in a rush. After a moment though, she back tracked into her room and stopped right in front of her mirror. 

Jackie looked at her reflection critically, examining every part of her body. To any other person, Jackie looked perfect for someone who had just woken up, but in her own opinion Jackie looked like hell.

"Ugh." She groaned and then leaned down and grabbed a pink hairbrush to fix the few tangles that had appeared in her usually flawless locks. After tugging at the loose tendrils for a few minutes, Jackie grabbed a bit of lipgloss and placed it over her lips and quickly brushed her cheeks with a bit of blush. Looking back at the mirror, Jackie smiled- happy with the results. Then her gaze went down and Jackie noticed the lavender unicorn pyjamas that she wore with fluffy bunny slippers and laughed. She couldn't believe that she had allowed the 'man of her dreams' to see her in those last night. Intent on not making the same mistake again, Jackie went over to her large wardrobe and threw clothes in and out looking for the perfect morning ensemble that she hoped would take Hyde's breath away. Clothes went flying across her room until she found what she was looking for. Jackie smiled in satisfaction as she pulled out a satin, pink nightgown, which was sexy but not too revealing. It was just right.

After perfecting her image to the best of her ability, Jackie finally decided to meet 'her man'. With a deep breath, she left her bedroom and knocked on the spare room she had let Hyde stay in the night before. 

"Steven?" She called, but got no response. She opened the room to see that it was empty. Jackie then heard faint clanking noises downstairs and smiled in excitement. She quickly trudged down the big stairwell in her house towards the one room where she barely spent her time in her house- the kitchen.

---

"Whoa, really?" Eric exclaimed, as Donna sat down next to him in the basement.

"She called me at like two in the morning. Apparently he's staying with her." Donna confirmed. Eric popped a Popsicle into his mouth and shook his head in disbelief.

"So, Jackie and Hyde are _living_ together?" Kelso asked. As expected, the tall doofus was the most shocked over the news of his ex-girlfriend and best friend sharing a house. Even, his long eyelashes couldn't hide his bulging eyes when Donna told the rest of the gang about Jackie and Hyde. Since that moment his mouth had been permanently gaped open in an 'O' shape with him occasionally shouting out a throaty "gah!"

"Seems like it." Donna said. 

"No fair. Hyde can have all the sex he wants and I will never get any." Fez said, from the other end of the basement.

"Gah!" Kelso yelled again.

"They're _not_ going to have sex, guys. He hates her, remember?" Donna exclaimed.

"Then why did he decide to live with her?" Eric asked his girlfriend. "I talked to Hyde yesterday and yeah- the Fotohut is a dump, but he wouldn't admit to it. He said he deserved that place and refused to take anyone's help and now he's living with Jackie? Something's up, Donna."

Donna sighed and shook her head, trying to be the voice of reason. "Look this is _Hyde. _Do you actually think he'd want to be with Jackie?"

"He's hung out with her a lot recently." Kelso grumbled from his seat.

"_She's_ followed him around a lot recently." Donna argued. "Look, _Jackie_ obviously digs him. She's madly in love with Hyde." A subdued expression placed over Kelso's face and Fez looked down in disappointment. "_But_, Hyde _doesn't_ love her. Maybe he doesn't hate her, but he doesn't love her and doesn't really like her. Believe me, nothing's going to happen between them."

---

"'Morning, Steven." Jackie greeted when she saw Hyde. She took fast, short breaths as she realised that Steven was in _her_ kitchen.

"Hey." He replied, not looking at her.

"What ya doin'?" She asked, sitting down at the counter on a bar stool. She grabbed the cereal box that Hyde had taken out and started munching on a bit after examining the contents or more specifically the calories of the cereal.

"I was looking for a bowl. You know w-where they are?" He asked, finally looking at her. His words faltered as he shot his eyebrow up in surprise seeing her. Hyde gulped; as he found himself doing what every other man in his situation would do- checking her out. Jackie then looked up at him and Hyde quickly tried to act cool.

"Bowls? Umm…I don't know." She admitted ashamedly. "I usually have breakfast in front of me when I wake up." 

Hyde smirked and rolled his eyes, turning back to the dozens of wooden cupboards. He knew it. He had already predicted that Jackie wouldn't know where the bowls, or hell any utensil, was in her kitchen. What would a spoilt, rich girl do with a bowl anyway?

"Maybe try that cupboard." She said. Hyde opened a few of the drawers and cupboards before he eventually found one loaded with bowls, plates and other dishes.

"You want one?" He asked and she nodded. 

"Sure. I haven't had cereal in ever." She said, as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. Hyde filled up a bowl with cereal for her. "Our cook usually makes pancakes."

"You've never made anything yourself?" Hyde asked. "Surprise there."

"I concentrate on looking pretty." Jackie said with a smile. "And what would the cook do if I made my own breakfast?" She scooped some cereal and milk in her mouth and fluttered her lashes at Hyde, who shook his head in disbelief.

"So, where is your cook?" Hyde asked.

"Took time off because my parents aren't here." Jackie replied.

"Whose made you food then?"

"I've gone to some restaurants, got some take out…oh and hung out at the basement a lot more. Mrs. Forman doesn't let you leave without eating, which isn't that bad." Jackie said and Hyde smiled.

"Yeah. She's the world's best mom." Hyde said quietly. Jackie watched Hyde and then leaned over and touched his arm lightly with her hand. 

"She is…and she really cares about you." Jackie said. Hyde looked at her before yanking his arm away.

"Whatever." He said and ate some more cereal. The two sat in silence for a long time with Hyde eating his food slowly and Jackie just staring at him with a small smile. Finally, Hyde looked back at her and caught her sight.

"Um, I-I was thinking of heading back to the Fotohut tonight." Hyde said. 

"What?" Jackie exclaimed, knocking over the milk in shock. She scrambled to pick up the carton, but was an instant late as milk spilled all over Hyde's shirt. Hyde groaned, as he stood up and started wiping the shirt before taking it off. Jackie watched in a trance as Hyde exposed his bare skin. 

"I-I'm sorry, Steven."

"You got a washing machine or something?" He asked, as he tried to wipe the stains off the only shirt he had.

"Um, I guess you can put it over there. I'll have the cleaner wash it when she comes in on Thursday." Jackie said, pointing to a pile of laundry. 

"I won't be here then. I'm going to talk to Leo later about staying at the Fotohut again."

Jackie stared at Hyde in shock. "Why? I thought it sucked there!"

"It did. _Last_ night. But it's not that bad and I can't live here."

"Why not? I want you to, Steven. You have to!" Jackie whined, gripping his hand. Hyde quickly pulled it away.

"Look, Jackie. Your house is cool and everything, but i-it's not me and it's not right. Especially considering _you _can't stop coming on to me. I don't want you to think that I actually like you." Hyde declared. Jackie looked down uncomfortably. She hadn't come on that strong had she?

"What are you saying, Steven? I haven't come on to you. " 

"You're wearing lip gloss at breakfast." Hyde pointed out.

"You noticed?" Jackie asked, with a grin. Hyde shook his head.

"It's just not right for us to be living together without your parents. It's wrong." Hyde argued.

"Steven, this isn't wrong to us. It maybe to other people, but since when do _you _care what others think? Besides, we're not doing anything…yet." Jackie said with a pause as Hyde shot her a look. She smiled at him and continued, "What I'm saying is, I don't see anything wrong with you staying here for longer. I want you stay here and if I'm 'coming on to you' too strong, then I won't." 

"Jackie…"

"And you can drive my dad's Lincoln to school on Monday." Jackie said. Hyde looked at her as if she was unbelievable before plastering a grin on his face. 

"Guess I'm staying here." He said, as Jackie smiled back at him. "But, that was my only shirt. I only have these clothes, so I'll stink."

"We'll get some more from the basement later. I told Donna we'd come over anyway."

"I-I can't go there. I don't think Red would want me on his premises." Hyde said, as he got up and chucked his cereal bowl in the sink.

"Oh." Jackie said. She then got up with her bowl as well and walked up to Hyde. "Well, It's okay Steven. I'll just pick them up for you. And then later we can have take out for dinner and maybe watch a movie." She said excitedly.

Hyde nodded at her, as she left to get dressed. Once she was out of his sight, Hyde sighed leaning against the counter, contemplating what he had gotten himself into.

---


	6. Confusus: to be confused

**Chapter**: 6/?

**Chapter** **Title**: Confusus – to be confused

A/N I've had exams and have a few more in the next few weeks, so that's why this chapter is out late (and not very good) and the next chapter may come out after quite a while. Thanks for all the reviews and words so far! They're very much appreciated.

----

"Hi!" Jackie exclaimed, as she skipped into the Forman's basement with the biggest smile ever later on that afternoon. Since the early morning, the gang were still talking about Jackie and Hyde's new relationship and how unnatural and strange it was. Their conversation was interrupted when Jackie walked in just as Donna was about to declare again that there was no way in hell Hyde would fall for Jackie.

"Jackie." Donna greeted uncomfortably.

"You're living with _Hyde_?!?" Kelso asked upfront, as he stood in front of Jackie. Jackie rolled her eyes at him and pushed past him. She then turned around to face him and plastered the large smile on her face again.

"Yeah. Actually, _he's_ living with me. I came to get some of his clothes, Eric. Steven's been wandering around shirtless all day. I don't want him to catch a cold." Jackie said with a grin as Kelso grunted in disbelief.

"Gah!" Kelso shouted, just as Kitty called out for Eric.

"I'll be right back." Eric said, as he ran upstairs. The other three continued to stare at Jackie, particularly at her grin.

"You slept with him didn't you?" Donna finally spoke. Fez and Kelso looked at the tall redhead in surprise.

"I thought you didn't believe anything was going on, Donna?" Fez said. Donna shrugged.

"Her smile is too huge to be normal. I can't believe you and Hyde slept together!" Donna exclaimed, half in shock and half in excitement. Jackie laughed at her best friend.

"No. No, Donna. I didn't sleep with Steven. I'm…I'm just happy. Happy that he's staying with me." Jackie said, as she sat down in Hyde's usual chair and crossed her legs. Fez and Kelso gaped in horror as little gusts of noise came out of their mouths.

"Now you're sitting in _his _chair?" Kelso asked. "You guys are _so_ sleeping together!"

"We haven't, Michael. We've just spent some time together. That's all." Jackie said.

"Some time having sex!" Kelso retorted. "C'mon, Jackie, you can't tell me that two, young people can live together and _not_ be having sex." Kelso retorted.

"Surprisingly, Michael it does happen." Jackie said, blowing on her nails.

"Not between two people who don't like each other. All that sexual tension floating around. You're bound to do it."

"We haven't, okay?" Jackie said and then produced a sly smile over her face. "Well, not yet anyways."

Kelso's face scrunched up in horror, as he walked away from her. "Gah!"

"Hey Jackie, catch. My mom made some sandwiches for Hyde. I guess you can take it considering he's living with you now." Eric said as he threw a brown paper bag at Jackie who caught it, as Eric picked up a small stack of clothes on top of the dryer. Jackie opened up the bag and shrivelled her nose in disgust as she took a whiff of the tuna.

"Ew. Actually, Steven and I were going to get take out tonight." Jackie said as she placed the bag on the table.

"What about your parents?" Donna asked. "What do they think of Hyde living with you guys?"

"Oh. Did I forget to tell you? My parents are out of town for a few weeks. So, it's just me and Steven at mine." Jackie explained innocently, looking for a shocked response from her ex-boyfriend again. However, instead of shouting out noises of disbelief, Kelso grinned at the brunette with a look of pure joy on his face.

"You mean you have no parents in your house at all?"

"Yeah."

"That is _great_! Party at Jackie's!" Kelso exclaimed, standing up in excitement. Fez beamed at him, as Kelso began to pace the room blurting out ideas.

"_No_ Michael! There will be _no_ party at mine." Jackie said as she stood up with the clothes Eric handed over to her and glared at him. "You burned my house the last time, remember?"

"That was a small accident."

"That was you just being stupid. I'm telling you, Michael. Don't you dare invite people to my house! Okay?"

"Fine!" Kelso declared in defeat as Jackie walked out of the basement. Just as the door closed, Kelso turned back to his friends with a huge grin.

"So, hey party at Jackie's tomorrow night! Bring beer!" Kelso declared to the other three as he walked out of the basement in a rush to invite as many people as he could the next night.

---

"Hey." Jackie said, as she walked into her living room. Hyde was slouching on the couch watching television and didn't look up at her. "I just got back from the basement. Here are your clothes."

"Just put them down there." Hyde said.

"I'll put them in your room for you if you want?" She said. A smile plastered across her face, as she looked eagerly at him for a response to her 'nice' gesture.

"Leave them. I'll get them later, Jackie." Hyde replied with a groan. Jackie sighed, as she dumped his clothes onto a nearby chair and sat next to him, smiling.

"So, what did you do while I was gone?"

"Nothin'. Saw a car chase. Guy went through two states before he crashed. Another victim of the government."

"Oh. Uh, okay?" Jackie remarked confusedly. The two sat awkwardly before Jackie leaned closer to Hyde.

"Did you eat?"

"Nah. Not yet. You said we'd get some take-out or something." He mumbled. Jackie smiled at him.

"You remembered? Aw, Steven." He glared at her, which caused her to trail off anymore 'cute' thoughts. "Well, I was thinking we could get some Chinese. Mrs. Forman wanted to give you some food. Some yucky tuna sandwiches, but I thought it was best not to take them." Jackie said. Hyde let out a breath, before turning back to the television.

"Yeah. It was. I don't need the Formans anymore." Hyde said, flicking the channel. Jackie nodded before turning back to him.

"Do you need me?" Hyde continued to stare at the screen and ignore her. Annoyed, Jackie repeated the question and leaned in closer.

"I thought I didn't need anyone and that I could do this myself." He said and then slowly looked at her. "But it's not bad to get some help, even if it's from the person I didn't expect."

Jackie smiled and leaned over to give him a light kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you've changed your expectations, Steven."

She then got up to call for the Chinese and Hyde watched her leave quizzically as he felt a pit form in his stomach.

---

TBC


	7. Rumpus: to interrupt

**Chapter: **7/?****

**Chapter Title: **Rumpus- to interrupt

_A/N: Sorry about the tedious notes, but I just wanted to apologise for this chapter's mega tardiness. My computer crashed completely and luckily this was uploaded somewhere for me to post. Thank you for all the reviews so far and thank you for tenaciousluci for the title help!_

---

"Red." Kitty said, as her husband sat down at the kitchen table with his morning newspaper crunched in one hand.  
  
"What?"   
  
"It's been a few days, Red." Kitty declared. Red looked up at her, confused.  
  
"A few days since what?" Kitty sighed, as she brought a plate of sandwiches and placed them in front of Red. She sat down across from him with a troubled expression.  
  
"Since you kicked Steven out. Red, we haven't even checked up on him." Kitty said.  
  
"Leo said he would let him stay at the Fotohut. I'm sure he's fine there."   
  
"Leo's not the most responsible and reliable person. He once said I was a pretty for a man." Kitty declared and Red laughed. Kitty glared at her husband. "We have to see how he's doing, Red. It's our responsibility to." Kitty said. Red sighed in annoyance.  
  
"No, it's not our responsibility anymore. Dammit Kitty, it doesn't work that way. Steven is not staying in this house for one reason and that is so he'll _learn_ from his dumbass mistake." Red argued. "We're going to look weak if we go and talk to him. You've been sending him food, haven't you? He's got a place to stay. I'm telling you he's fine."  
  
"I don't know, Red. I sent him some food when I could. It was a bit hard the first few days, but I did. For a while. I gave them to Eric, but yesterday Eric just brought them back. I'm worried, Red. Steven, he's…he's like my other son. We took him in our care, because we knew that he didn't deserve to live by himself, live in the conditions that he was. He needed guidance and love and now all we've given him are more pain and more reasons to not trust people. He's a troubled child, Red. He needs us."  
  
"No. He's a mature _man_. He's almost eighteen for Pete's sakes." Red shouted. He softened his tone after realising that Kitty was upset and put down his newspaper. "Look, I care about Steven just as much as you, Kitty. He is like our son, but…he's not."  
  
"Red…"  
  
"I'm just saying that no son of mine would have been jailed for holding drugs and would've risked this family's reputation. Hyde disgraced us. Hell, _Bob_ made fun of us, Kitty." Red said. "I'm not going to bring him back in this house when he's all drugged up. I'm not going to let him disgrace our family again. Eric already does enough of that with his scrawny body." Just then Eric walked in and was about to walk out quickly hearing Red's last remark.  
  
"You!" Red yelled to make him stop. Eric slowly turned towards his father.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why isn't Steven taking the food your mom's giving him?" Red asked.  
  
"Um, he doesn't need it, I guess."   
  
"Doesn't need it? Why wouldn't he need food?"  
  
"H-he's living with Jackie." Eric said. Both of his parents' faces scrunched up in shock. "She's got loads of food at hers and money to buy more."  
  
"What?"   
  
"He's living with _Jackie_?" Kitty exclaimed. Red looked equally as surprised before leaning in to Kitty.  
  
"Who's Jackie?" He whispered.  
  
"The feisty brunette that helped fix your car once." Kitty replied. "The one who said that you should wear a toupee the other day."  
  
"The Burkhardt girl? Burkhardt? Her father's a dumbass! Why is Steven living with _them?"_  
  
"I guess…well, living at the Fotohut got worse and worse and Jackie, for _some_ reason, offered Hyde a room at her place and well, he agreed to it even though he apparently still hates her. He's living there now." Eric explained.  
  
"Oh." Red said quietly.  
  
"So, Steven decided to move in with Jackie, because he was finding it hard to live at the Fotohut. See, Red. I was right. I told you he was having a hard time. We should talk to him." Kitty said.  
  
"And say what, Kitty?" Red asked. "Steven is going to be fine living with the Burkhardts. It's about time someone else took the strays in other than us."  
  
"Well, actually. He's only living with Jackie. Her parents are out of town for a few weeks." Eric explained and then realised that his comment didn't help the situation.  
  
"Oh no, Red! You've turned him to drugs and sex! Next thing you know he'll be getting a tattoo!" Kitty exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Well actually he…never mind." Eric said, watching his parents' reactions.   
  
"So, Steven's now a coked up Casanova. That's just ducky." Red grumbled.  
  
"Dad, there's nothing going on between him and Jackie. He doesn't even like her."  
  
"And that is exactly why he shouldn't be living with her. It's unhealthy for him to be living all alone in a house with someone he doesn't like and who can't even make lasagne. All that negative energy will drive my poor baby insane." Kitty said.  
  
"Your baby?" Eric smirked.__

Kitty glared at Eric, before turning back to Red. "Red, you have to talk to him about coming back home."  
  
"No. No, Kitty. I'm not letting him off the hook so easy. He's not coming in this house until we know why he did what he did. I'm not talking to him until then." Red said.  
  
"Red, how will he talk to you about it if you won't talk to him?" Kitty argued.  
  
"Steven will. I know him and when the time is right, he will come and talk to us. Once he puts his stubborn pride aside he will." Red said.  
  
"Dad…" Eric began.  
  
"And you! Don't think you're off the hook either. This house was broken because of drugs and I don't want that to happen again, understand? If I see you or _any_ of those dumbass friends of yours near any drugs in my house, even _aspirin_, then don't think I won't kick you out too. You'll be out just like Steven, got it?" Red shouted at his son. Eric stood listening and with a grim expression nodded.  
  
"Got it." Eric said, as he turned to leave.  
  
"And Eric!" Eric stopped and slowly turned to look back at his father. Red looked down for a moment before looking back at Eric. "Check up on Steven, okay?"  
  
Eric gave a small smile and nodded. "I'll be seeing him tonight."  
  
---  
  
Jackie sat in her lounge watching television when Hyde came over to her and placed a plate in front of her.  
  
"What's this, Steven?" She asked with a smile, looking up at him.  
  
"You covered the food last night. I thought I'd do tonight's." He said. He sat down on the couch with a plate of his own.  
  
"You made cheese sandwiches?" Jackie remarked with a smirk. Hyde looked at her before sighing.  
  
"That's all I can make, alright? Mrs. Forman has always made me food. Even when I was six."  
  
"So, I'm not the only one who has never cooked for themselves before." Jackie said looking at Hyde, who rolled his eyes. "Well anyway, it's still really sweet. Thank you."  
  
"So, what you watching?"  
  
"Oh- The Newlywed Game! It's the best show ever!" Jackie exclaimed in excitement and started rambling about the rules of the game in one breath with frequent hand gestures. Hyde watched her in amusement, finding her show more entertaining.  
  
"Uh okay…" He mumbled in between as Jackie kept talking.  
  
"Do you want to play?" Jackie suddenly asked. Hyde looked at her request in disbelief.  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"It's fun. They ask the question on the show and we'll try to see if we can guess the answer for each of us."  
  
"I'd rather just eat in _absolute_ silence, Jackie."  
  
"C'mon Steven. Pleaseeee? Guess my favorite color?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please, Steven?" Jackie said, fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I said no, Jackie. Whatever I'll say you'll just tell me it's right anyway. Like if I said it was pink..." Hyde began, but was cut off by Jackie's squeals of delight.   
  
"Oh my God, you're right! It is pink! Well, actually it's a tie between purple and pink, but you're right! I knew you knew me, Steven!" Jackie squealed and Hyde rolled his eyes.  
  
"This is ridiculous, Jackie."  
  
"Fine, we don't have to play the Newlywed Game." Jackie said, turning off the television. "How about if I just ask you questions and you answer them truthfully?"  
  
"No."  
  
"C'mon, Steven! I'm bored…" She smiled at him before he sighed in annoyance.  
  
"My favorite color is black, okay?"  
  
"No, actually I wanted to ask you something else." Jackie spoke. She paused and took an uncomfortable breath before looking back at Hyde and speaking softly. "I-I wanted to ask why you went to jail…for me?"  
  
Hyde kept his gaze on the plate of food on his lap and shrugged, as Jackie moved closer to him.  
  
"Well, actually I already know why, Steven and I know you're just too afraid to admit it to me." Jackie said. She crossed her arms across her chest and leant back in her chair.  
  
"Really?" Hyde scoffed. "You don't know, Jackie. You don't know _anything_. You live in a fantasy world where you don't feel any feelings. You don't feel pain, sadness and loss, because you're so into your own mythological thoughts."  
  
Hyde almost wanted to take back his words as he saw Jackie's face fall, her face reflecting pain, but just as soon as the visage had appeared it disappeared and a look of determination appeared on her striking features.   
  
"I knew you were going to say that too." She said in a hoarse tone. "Fine. I knew that anyway. I know you think I'm living in a fantasy world. And I know you don't believe I actually love you and that there is _nothing_ between us, Steven, but you're wrong. Believe me- you're wrong. This _isn't_ a fantasy to me. I _do_ love you. And…I think you love me too and that's why you did what you did." Jackie said, ending with a smile. Hyde took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. He looked up at her, cocking an eyebrow before snorting in laughter.  
  
"Love you? Jackie, I would rather get run over and be eaten as road kill than ever love you."  
  
"Come on, Steven. You're lying. It's obvious. You like me. I know you do. You did something that someone wouldn't do for a person they _didn't_ care about. You wouldn't be here if you didn't like me." She paused and moved to sit down on the floor next to him with an annoyed expression. "Now say you love me or I'll pinch you!" She threatened and Hyde sniggered.   
  
"No. Okay look, Jackie. I'm thankful that you've let me stay and to be honest I don't know why I'm here. I took the wrap for you, because…I don't really know why okay? But I do know, it _wasn't_ because of love."   
  
"Are you sure? You've never loved before." Jackie asked, grazing her fingers softly over Hyde's hand.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Really?" Jackie asked in a hoarse whisper as she leant in towards him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you absolutely positive that you have no feelings for me whatsoever?" Jackie replied, moving a foot closer to Hyde.  
  
"Okay, maybe I don't hate you, Jackie. But I don't love you. I don't love _anyone_." Hyde grunted.  
  
"Well then I guess…" Jackie started, using her finger to position Hyde's head to face hers. "Maybe it's time you found out what it's like to love someone." Jackie finished. She moved in closer, her lips almost touching his as she closed her eyes. Hyde paused in confusion, as indescribable feelings ran rapidly through him. And then he paused for a moment before pushing away all the doubts, fears and thoughts he had aside and leaned in for the kiss that he so desperately wanted.  
  
Suddenly, the clatter of the doorbell echoed across the Burkhart household- crushing the intense moment between Jackie and Hyde. Both instantly opened their eyes in shock, moments before their lips were about to touch. Hyde quickly leaned back, utterly baffled and quickly made sure there were no signs of eye contact between him and Jackie. Jackie sat still on the floor in equal confusion, before the ringing began again. Jackie scrambled towards the door and paused to look back at Hyde for a moment, who turned his gaze away from her when their eyes met, before she slowly opened the door. The door was then forcefully pushed open from the other end and herds of high school kids flooded into Jackie's home- leaving her completely puzzled. The long trail of excited teens ended with Kelso storming through the house with a plastic crown on his head and a pack of beer.  
  
"Let's get ready to party!" He yelled, as the others cheered with him and Jackie watched on in horror as teens filled up her lounge. 

---

TBC


	8. Vulnerus: to be hurt

**Chapter: **8/?

**Chapter Title: **Vulnerus- to be hurt

A/N This is unbeta-ed, because I just wanted a new chapter out soon, so that's why it probably sucks.

-------

"Oh my God." Jackie said, her voice barely a whisper. She watched as her living room filled with teenagers- teenagers making out, teenagers drinking, teenagers throwing items to each other.

"Not our idea." Donna said, as she came into Jackie's house followed closely by Eric. "This was all _his_ idea." Donna explained, pointing at Kelso who was chugging beer in a corner with Fez encouraging him on. Jackie growled in frustration as she stormed over to her ex-boyfriend.

"Michael!" Jackie shouted. Kelso turned to her and shot her an innocent smile, handing a pack of beer to another student.

"Hey Jackie! This is going to be a great party, isn't it?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Michael? I told you that I didn't want a party!" Jackie yelled, stomping her foot.

"_Oh. _I'm sorry, Jackie. You see, I thought you said that you _did_ want a party." Kelso replied with a smirk.

"Michael…I-I just want to…" Jackie began, but was interrupted by someone yelling from the other end of the room.

"Hey, let's fill the beer in this big fancy bowl!"

"Y-you…ugh!" Jackie groaned in annoyance, as she walked over to the guy holding her mother's precious vase- stomping viciously on Kelso's foot on the way.

"I don't think that was a thank you!" Kelso yelled back.

-------

"Hey man. How're you?" Eric said, finding Hyde amongst the crowd of people. Hyde, with a newly can of beer in his hand, gave Eric and Donna a small smile. He had been strangely quiet and actually happy for the undesirable party that had allowed him to avoid any contact with Jackie for a good half hour.

The distraction was good. He needed some time to take his mind off the thought of almost kissing Jackie. The girl he was _so_ sure he didn't have feelings for. Hyde looked at Eric, who had his arm securely wrapped around Donna as she snuggled into him.

God, they were so cheesy.

Hyde snickered to himself watching the two acting all lovey-dovey. He would never be like that. He was never going to be Forman. He wasn't going to fall for a girl. No matter how many thoughts, naughty or nice, about Jackie entered his mind; he was never going to let them take over again. Never.

God, what was he thinking almost kissing Jackie? It was _Jackie!_ The antithesis of him.

"Yeah, how's it like living with your _lovah?_" Donna mocked and Hyde glared at her.

"Very funny. I'm living with _Jackie_. How do you _think_ I am?" Hyde replied with a sneer, his characteristic cynicism returning.

"So it's not all perky fun?" Donna asked, laughing.

"It's too much perky than fun." Hyde responded.

"Then why are you here, man? One day you're going on about how great the Fotohut is and the next day you're living with _Jackie_? She's the devil, man. Don't you like hate her?" Eric asked.

"I'm not here, because I like Jackie." Hyde said, just as Jackie neared them with an excited smile.

"Really? Because from what I'm seeing- you kinda do." Donna said in jest. Hyde groaned at the thought that his friends believed he was in love with Jackie.

"Look, I still hate her. And living with her- it's a nightmare. She's driving me insane, okay? Everything with her is, 'ooh Steven! Oh my God, you are like so cool! I'm so pretty! I love you!' I'm starting to watch the Love Boat just so I don't have to listen to her voice!" Hyde mimicked, as Eric and Donna laughed. The three of them completely unaware that the topic of their conversation was eavesdropping onto each and every word they were saying.

"So you don't like Jackie then?" Donna asked.

"Nah."

"So, why are you still staying here? C'mon man. Why don't you just come back to my house?" Eric asked Hyde. Hyde took a chug of his beer and shrugged.

"Even though Jackie's pissing me off, this place beats the Fotohut hands down. I get free food and like three pillows, man. And I'm not going back anywhere where I'm not wanted. And Jackie's fine with me staying here. So, as long as I ignore her voice and pretend to like her, I'll survive. And well she already thinks I have a thing for her, so I'm good for a few more days." Hyde remarked, quickly gulping down beer to drown the lies that came out of his mouth. He wasn't ready to admit his feelings for Jackie to himself, let alone admitting them to Forman and Donna.

Jackie stood still behind a few teenagers that were chatting to themselves as Hyde's harsh words echoed in her mind. She blinked and bit her lip, watching Hyde, Donna and Eric begin to laugh…probably over her. Hints of tears formed in the corners of her eyes. There was a faint crash in the background- one of her dad's statues falling- but Jackie ignored it. Instead she turned around and pushed past the hordes of kids- running away from everyone in the room and from the one person that had hurt her most.

------

Jackie leaned against her hallway wall, waiting for the tears to finally fall when she stopped running.

How could he be so mean? How could he disregard everything she'd done for him? How could he _not_ like her?

He had almost kissed her. And for a moment, Jackie thought it was because he did have feelings for her. That everything he had done for her was genuine. But now it was evident to her that he was only reciprocating her feelings for him so he could stay with her for longer and live more luxuriously. So he wouldn't have to go back to the Fotohut and to the Formans.

God, she wanted to just disappear. To be away from the pain that he had caused from a few words. To be away from him.

"What if we put some dog poo in Coach Ferguson's desk?" A football player said, as him and another team player walked into the hall. Jackie looked over at them, quickly wiping her tears. The two didn't notice her and began to create an elaborate prank, while chugging down beer. A small smile appeared on Jackie's face, as she saw the two teammates chat.

One of them was quite cute.

Jackie stood up straight and adjusted her mauve pleated skirt and dark blue t-shirt. She flicked her hair behind one shoulder and checked her reflection in the hallway mirror. She used one finger to wipe the smeared stain of kohl from underneath her eyes and plastered on a grin.

"Hey boys!" She flirted, fluttering her eyelashes at the two as she walked over to them and hooked her arm with the cute football player, leading him away with her back into the crowded living room.

------

TBC


	9. Irascor: to be angry

**Chapter: **9/11

**Chapter Title: **_Irascor- to be angry_

__

"You mean nothing to me!"

No, it wasn't part of a confrontation between angsty teens, but was hollered over the crowd of people crammed in Jackie's living room by none other than Fez. He stood on one of Jackie's mother's expensive footstools with a beer can crushed in his fist, yelling drunken obscenities at all those who would listen. A few turned to look up at him- most, however, didn't even bother to gaze in his direction…like usual. Yet, Fez persisted in trying to gain their attention, especially the cheerleading squad's attention.

"Hey you, pretty lady in the pink! Do you like my ass?" Fez said, leering his butt forward as the girl flicked her hair and turned away from him. In midst of a conversation, Hyde and Kelso turned their attention to their drunken friend.

"Yea!" Kelso hollered in excitement with a goofy grin plastered across his face.

"Would you not like some brown sugar?" Fez sputtered, just as he lost his footing and fell forwards. He scrambled to get a grip of anything to break his fall and momentarily smiled as he felt his hands grip on something. Unfortunately for him, Fez had managed to graze his fingers against a crystal vase and instead of breaking Fez's fall it fell down itself. Hyde and Kelso ran forward and managed to save Fez from falling onto the floor, but the vase smashed into several pieces.

"Crap." Hyde mumbled, as Fez whoopeed and yelled at more girls around him to 'make sweet love' to him as he squirmed in Kelso and Hyde's hands. Kelso's mouth gaped open as he saw the smashed pieces of glass on the floor and let go of Fez.

"Oops."

"This is your fault, Kelso!" Hyde accused.

"Mine? Fez is the one that fell!"

"C'mon man, you're the one who orchestrated this whole party when Jackie told you not to."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hyde. There's no _orchestra_!" Kelso shouted. Hyde groaned and grabbed Kelso by the collar and pulled him away from the rest of the people.

"Look, Kelso. Why don't you do the smart thing for once and get all these people to leave before they break anything else and you burn Jackie's house again?" Hyde demanded.

"What so you and Jackie can be alone?" Kelso retorted and Hyde scoffed.

"No. So her house won't be destroyed." Hyde responded tersely. The two then heard a few girls shriek.

"Ew! Like oh my God! He's peeing!" A cheerleader yelled. Hyde and Kelso turned to see Fez relieving himself in a potted plant in the corner of the room. Hyde groaned in disbelief.

"See! That's because of you!"

"That's because he had too much beer to drink. He had to go!" Kelso yelled.

"God, Kelso. I knew I shouldn't have smashed your head that hard against the monkey bars in 4th grade." Hyde mumbled to himself.

"Was that you? And all this time I thought it was Miss Kinicki…"

"Just get Fez and the rest of these people the hell out of here, Kelso!" Hyde groaned in annoyance.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do, _Hyde._ It's not like this is your house. It's Jackie's. And if she tells me to leave- then I will." Kelso declared. He then looked over Hyde's shoulder. "And she looks like she's having a nice time." He said pointing in her direction. Hyde turned around to see Jackie leaning against the wall of her hallway and flirting with a guy. Hyde sighed and Kelso grinned at his friend and laughed, "She seems to be having a _really _good time." Hyde glared at him and pushed him aside, before turning around and making his way over to Jackie.

"Jackie, um…Fez broke a vase." Hyde mumbled to Jackie. Jackie looked up at him with a flutter of her eyelashes.

"Oh, hi Steven. This is Brandon Cook." Jackie introduced innocently. Brandon grunted a 'hey' at Hyde. "Brandon's on the football team and he's a drummer in a band." She replied with a faux smile.

"Whatever. Fez broke that big glass vase, Jackie." Hyde repeated, this time making eye-contact with her- something he hadn't done since their "almost kiss". Jackie glanced over Hyde's shoulder and looked at the shards of glass on the floor. She turned back to him and shrugged.

"Oh well. It's my mother's and she's never around to see it anyway." Jackie said nonchalantly and turned her attention back to Brandon.

"Fez is also pissing in the corner." Hyde declared, pointing at Fez who was still relieving himself with an audience now forming around him. Jackie tried to maintain her conversation with Brandon and be "zen", but she finally sighed in defeat and headed over to Fez. Brandon licked his lips as he watched her leave, checking her out.

"She's one hot chick." Brandon said to Hyde. "So what are you? Her ex? Because I sense some tension."

"Nothing, man. I'm just living with her for a while until I find a place to stay."

"So you haven't screwed her yet?"

"No." Hyde replied grimly, trying to hide the anger that was bubbling inside him from just the sight of the guy. The guy- who Jackie was now totally flirting with after she almost kissed him.

"Why not, man? She's got a fine ass and from what I've heard she's pretty good in the bedroom. Knows her way around, y'know."

"Whatever." Hyde said, rolling his eyes and was about to walk off.

"I guess I'll find out tonight anyway." Brandon smirked, taking a sip of his beer. Hyde turned back around to look at the handsome jock in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"Jackie asked me to stay a little longer after everyone leaves, if you know what I mean." Brandon snickered, as he nudged Hyde. Hyde took a deep breath and nodded at the guy before walking over to Jackie who was desperately trying to calm Fez down.

"Hey. Did you invite that jackass to spend the night?" Hyde asked, pulling Jackie away from the rest of the crowd.

"Not the night. But who knows." Jackie said, casually. She then tried to go back to Fez, but was pulled back into her previous position by Hyde.

"What the hell are you thinking? He's only trying to get into your pants." Hyde said.

"I'm thinking I'm going to have some fun, Steven. And I don't want you to think I actually have a thing for _you_. Considering you'd rather, what was it you said? You'd rather watch "The Love Boat" then hear my voice. " Jackie declared bitterly, storming off back in the direction of Brandon. Hyde stood confused at Jackie's actions before it dawned on him that she had heard his conversation with Eric and Donna. Hyde groaned in frustration before walking back to Jackie.

"It wasn't like that." He grumbled to Jackie. Jackie paused in the middle of another flirting session with Brandon. She closed her eyes briefly and sighed before turning to look at Hyde.

"You said it." She said, her eyes staring coldly into Hyde's. She then turned her attention back to Brandon. Hyde grew aggravated at Jackie's reluctance and whacked Brandon on the arm, indicating him to leave.

"This doesn't concern you. Leave us alone, man." Hyde said to him. Brandon glanced at Hyde once and snorted in response, not budging. Jackie glanced back and forth between the two teenagers, both looking very eager to break out into a fistfight.

"Steven! Why don't _you_ go away? Considering you'll just ignore everything I say anyway." Jackie said, annoyed that Hyde wanted to get rid of her date.

"I'm not going away, Jackie." He responded.

"Look, you guys can do this another time. Why don't you just beat it, street rat? I'm meant to be with her first. You can fuck her anytime you want after that." Brandon said arrogantly. Jackie shrivelled her nose in disgust, as Brandon then put his arm around her and pushed Hyde away with his other hand. Hyde raised an eyebrow at the gesture, before shoving Brandon fiercely away from Jackie causing him to fall backwards. He regained his stance, however, and then moved back towards Hyde- his fist now clenched. Jackie noticed the two teenagers' hands clasped in tight fists to their side, both with grim lines on their face.

The party members began to notice the scene and the whispering began, ending up with everyone in the room's attention towards Hyde and Brandon and Jackie who had now positioned herself in the middle of the two.

"Move out of the way, Jackie." Hyde said through gritted teeth. Tears began to form in Jackie's eyes- she was growing more and more confused at Hyde's actions. What was his problem? One moment he was going to kiss her and then the next he told his friends how annoying she was and now he was fighting a guy over her?

"What are you doing, Steven?" Jackie asked. It wasn't a question, but a plea. A plea for an explanation that she needed so desperately to make sense of all that had happened to her in the past few days.

Hyde faltered at her question and then replied, "He's a jackass. He's only using you, Jackie."

Jackie then looked him straight in the eye. The tears in her eyes were on the brink of falling and she chewed her lip. The two stared at each other, before Jackie finally spoke. "A-and you're not?"

With that Jackie turned on her heels and left her living room crying, as Hyde tried to comprehend the question. The question, which Jackie didn't stay for the answer. He ran his hand through his hair and groaned as he saw her leave with Donna following close by. He turned back around to see most of the living room looking at him, including his best friends and Brandon. It was Jackie's flirting buddy that was the first to speak up.

"Great, man. Now neither of us can fuck her." Brandon retorted in annoyance. Hyde turned to walk away and then quickly wound around to make full contact between his fist and Brandon's jaw. The football player fell to the floor, clutching his jaw in pain as some blood dripped from his mouth. Kelso and a few others "whoa-ed" and cheered while others remained confused. Hyde stood over Brandon, equally confused, clutching his throbbing fist in pain until Eric quickly pulled him away from the scene.

"What's the hell's wrong with you, man? He's gonna kick your ass!" Eric exclaimed. Hyde ignored his best friend and walked off angrily in the opposite direction to which Jackie had disappeared.

TBC


	10. Confessus: to confess

**Chapter**: 10/11

**Chapter Title: **Confessus- to confess

_A/N I apologise for the lateness. I suck at time management. This is the penultimate chapter. I think the final should be out in a while, and by that I mean probably a few weeks time. Thanks for all the reviews so far, but hey- don't stop reviewing. Once you reach that final word- hit the button okay?_

---

It was the second time that evening that Jackie had fled from her living room in tears over Hyde. She ran outside into the open air before collapsing down on her porch and breaking down; her body trembled as she cried. All the confusion, happiness and pain she was feeling blended in with her salty tears, escaping her body. A sudden warmth on her shoulder, interrupted Jackie's sobbing and she slowly looked up to see her best friend standing over her.

"Hey, Jackie. You okay?" Donna asked as she sat down next to her. As soon as Donna was within grasping range, Jackie threw herself into her arms and bawled into her shirt. Donna shifted uncomfortably at the quick gesture, before balancing Jackie on side and pushing a few clumps of wet hair that clung to Jackie's face away with a few fingers.

"Donna! Why is this happening? Why is this happening to _me?_" She cried.

"Honestly, I have know idea what's going on, Jackie. Why are you so upset? Why was Hyde fighting with that guy?"

"I don't know! I'm so confused, Donna. I love Steven. I do. I care about him _so_ much and… he doesn't care about me at all!" Jackie wept. "He said I annoy him. That he's here, because it's convenient. T-that he even listen to my voice! My voice- which I have told sounds like a nightingale's!" Jackie exclaimed, mascara running down her face. Donna held back a few chuckles and shook her head instead.

"Look, Jackie. I don't want to tell you that I told you so… but I told you so. Hyde's not that kind of guy that will fall in love or have a girlfriend. He doesn't even like people- let alone girls." Donna said.

"He liked _you_. How could he like you and not me?" Jackie declared, a shred of hope cased in her voice.

"That was a long time ago." Donna sighed.

"So? He went after you even though you were with Eric, because he _liked _you. He really liked you. He danced with you. He kissed _you_." Jackie said. "He wanted you, Donna- for some bizarre reason. It was obvious."

"He had a crush. A crush that he got over when he realised nothing would ever happen between us, because I love Eric."

"But he doesn't love _anyone. _Something could happen between us if he only tried. I know it." Jackie cried.

"Crushes don't work out, Jackie. Even if you love a person, they might not love you back. And eventually you'll give up trying. It happens." Donna said as she stood up. "Maybe it's time you give up on your crush too."

"I can't. I-I don't think I can, Donna. It's too hard. I love him." Jackie whimpered.

"You _think _you love him. But you probably don't. You're living in a high-school crush, Jackie. You have to at least try to get over it, because it'll hurt you until you do." Donna said, as Jackie glanced up at her- a sad expression on her face. Donna gave her a small smile and squeezed Jackie's shoulder comfortingly, before leaving her best friend to think alone.

---

"Hyde!" Eric ran after Hyde who was storming through Jackie's kitchen. "Hey, stop man!" Eric said as he grabbed Hyde's shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Forman." Hyde bit out and tried to continue moving, but Eric stood in front of him and looked straight at him.

"What the hell is going on with you, man? I know what Red did was wrong and I'm sorry about that. But don't let him kicking you out of our house screw you up. What's wrong with you? Why are you punching random guys?"

"He was a jackass." Hyde responded, a hint of anger in his voice at the mere mention of the guy that was currently sprawled on Jackie's living room floor.

"So? Kelso's a jackass and you don't punch him… well, okay you do that. But you don't knock him out. You _clobbered_ the guy." Eric asked.

"I'm not going to explain myself to you, Forman." Hyde said, moving forward again, but Eric stopped him.

"Maybe you should. So far you haven't explained anything to me. C'mon Hyde, tell me what's wrong? Why are you doing this? Why are you staying _here?_" Eric asked.

"You know why. Red kicked me out and I found another place to stay. That's it." Hyde said.

"Oh okay. So because he kicked you out, you moved in with the devil?" Eric remarked sarcastically.

"She's not the devil. Look, Forman. I didn't move in with Jackie, because Red kicked me out."

"Then what was it?" Eric asked.

"Jackie wanted to do me a favour and offered her place. I accepted—because she owed me and I was hungry. That's _all_." Hyde replied tersely.

"Why would Jackie owe _you_ something?" Hyde looked at Eric and his enquiring eyes and shrugged. "Come on tell me, man. I'm your best friend. When you were homeless and your whore mother ran out on you- who was the one that offered his place? His food? His money to you?" Eric claimed and then pointed at himself. "Me. It was because of me, Mister. You like owe me. You owe me an explanation."

"Stop being a girl." Hyde declared.

"Start being a man." Eric retorted. "Just tell me, man."

Hyde chewed on his lip before taking a deep breath and finally speaking. "Fine. Jackie owed me, because the stuff I was carrying when I got arrested—it was hers."

"What?!?" Eric exclaimed.

"She was trying to impress me or whatever and bought the bag. We were arguing and this cop came over and he found it. And… and I told him it was mine."

"So it wasn't yours at all?" Eric declared and with a pause later. "So _that's_ why you moved in with, Jackie. Because she was the reason you got kicked out of my house in the first place!" Eric said as Hyde nodded.

"Yeah."

"So you punched that guy, because you…" Eric began and Hyde sighed. "Wait, I don't get that one. What does he have to do with your arrest or being kicked out? Did that guy gave you a wedgie in 4th grade or something? Why?"

"No. That wasn't it. I just… he was pissing me off."

"He was only flirting with Jackie. Why would that piss you…" Eric began and then realisation slowly hit him. Pieces seemed to fit and as soon as the 'click' happened in Eric's mind, he covered his mouth quickly with his hands as a big "GUH!" noise escaped. Hyde raised his eyebrow at Eric in confusion, before Eric slowly removed his hand off his mouth and exclaimed, "Oh my God, you _like _Jackie!"

Hyde was totally taken aback by Eric's words and chuckled uncomfortably to himself. "What? No! I don't like Jackie!"

"It all makes sense, man. Why you went to jail, why you're living with her, why you hit that guy… you're in love with Jackie!" Eric shrieked.

"No, I'm not." Hyde said, looking down at the marble floor.

"Yes, you are." Eric said, with a massive grin across his face.

"You're crazy, Forman. I don't love Jackie. I don't love anyone." Hyde declared emphatically.

"Well- I think you do. And her name is _Jackie_!" Eric said. "God, I can't believe you like Jackie."

"I-I…you swear you won't tell a single person, Forman. Not even Donna. Or I will kick your ass!" Hyde declared, making a fist with his hand to emphasise the extent of the promise. Instead of cowering in fear, Eric grin grew even wider.

"So you _do _like her!" He declared and then moved closer to Hyde and sang in his face, "Hyde and Jackie, sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I…" His song was interrupted by a hard punch to his arm. Eric shrunk down in pain and looked up at Hyde with a 'what the hell' look.

"Not a person, Forman." Hyde said.

"Ow. I get it. I won't tell anyone, okay?" Eric said, rubbing his arm. "I won't tell anyone you're in _love _with Jackie!"

And then he was met with another punch, as Hyde glared at him and made his way out of the kitchen. "Whatever, man."

"Hey Hyde." Eric called out.

"What?"

"In all seriousness. You know Red will let you move back in if you tell him the truth. He just wants to know why you had the drugs. Tell him the truth, man."

"Forman…"

"Just think about it, okay?" Eric ended, before moving past Hyde out of the kitchen. Hyde stood still for a moment before sitting down on one of Jackie's bar stools, thinking about what Eric had said.

Maybe he should move back in with the Formans and out of Jackie's life- a life he could never fit in.

---

TBC


	11. Insumesse: to belong

**Chapter**: 11/11

**Chapter Title: **Insumesse- to belong

---

**A/N **Yes this is it! The final chapter- and it probably sucks ass, but you don't know how relieved I am to finish this baby. And this fic is really my 'baby', because it has received some of the best feedback ever. I honestly owe this fic to everyone of you who have reviewed or read it, because knowing there are people out there waiting for new chapters gave me motivation from not letting this die.

I wanna give a special shout-out to Lucii, because she is without a doubt my fav reviewer because I received the best encouragement from her and also because today's her birthday! Happy Birthday, babe!

So anyway, please read and review and tell me what you thought of the whole fic as a whole. And if you have the time, check out my other J/H fic "Reversal" (found in my profile) and thanks for the reviews. :D

**---**

"Oh my God, like that must really hurt!" A cheerleader exclaimed as she huddled on one side of Brandon, tracing her finger around his swollen eye. A few other girls were crowded around him and he had his arm around a couple of them.

"It's nothing, babe. You should've seen the other guy!" Brandon said, as Donna came back into the house past him. She stopped in front of him, hearing his words a look of disgust appeared on her face and she turned to the sea of girls around him.

"Wow, that does look really bad," Donna noted and then gave him a cunning smile, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to punch you that hard. I guess I don't know my own strength!" Donna added in a high-pitched, mocking tone. Brandon scrunched his face in annoyance as the girls unhooked themselves from him.

"You got punched by a _redhead_? Ew!" One of them said and stormed off as the others followed her. Donna smiled at Brandon, as all the girls disappeared.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" She remarked sarcastically and then walked off towards Eric who had just come out from the kitchen.

"Ugh, is he still here?" Eric asked her, indicating Brandon.

"Not for long." Donna said. The two watched, as Brandon stood confused for a second and tried to flirt with more girls before finally giving up and leaving the party- with a bruised eye and ego.

"So, how's Jackie?" Eric asked quietly, as the two distanced themselves from the rowdy party.

"I don't know. She's confused and all she knows is that she's in love with Hyde." Donna replied.

"Really?" Eric remarked with a smirk, "Well, then they need to sit down and talk. I know Hyde wants to tell Jackie some stuff and with all these people here, I don't think he can." Eric said, glancing over at the party where Kelso was instigating a drinking game.

"Yeah. I guess _we'll_ have to shut this party down. Or more like shut Kelso down." Donna said, as the two walked over to Kelso.

"Hey, party's over, Kelso. Get everyone out of here." Eric declared, taking the beer can out of Kelso's hand.

"But, I was on my 8h beer, _Eric!" _Kelso exclaimed, trying to grab the beer back.

"Look, Jackie's upset and this party is really the last thing that should be on her mind. Get everyone out now_!" _Donna declared.

"Or what?" Kelso challenged.

"Or I'll hit you." Donna threatened, as Kelso moved back a few steps.

"All right, all right- I'll try to get everyone out. No need to get violent, Big D." Kelso declared, fear evident in his tone. Donna smiled proudly, as Kelso stumbled off towards some noisy teens.

"That's my girl." Eric replied with a smile and put his arm around Donna. Along with Kelso, the two wrapped up the party and soon everyone fanned out of Jackie's house, leaving only a drunken foreign boy behind. The three walked over to him and sighed.

"Okay, I think we'll have to lift him out of here." Eric said, as they stood around Fez who had collapsed, face-first, onto the floor of the living room.

"Wait!" Kelso exclaimed and left the room, only to return moments later with make-up in hand. "He's drunk! This is the only time I can experiment with his soft skin."

Eric and Donna laughed as Kelso worked on Fez's face. Hyde then came out of the kitchen just as the now disfigured Fez muttered "Happy Birthday" before Kelso grabbed his legs and Donna his arms and lifted him out of Jackie's house.

"You managed to get everyone out?" Hyde asked Eric, looking at the empty living room filled with empty bottles, cans and cups and disarrayed furniture.

"We told them that the keg was dried out- which it was. Died it self out." Eric said and Hyde nodded.

"So you guys going now?"

"Yeah, it's pretty late." Eric said and then put his hand on Hyde's shoulder. "Man, remember what I said about telling Red the truth okay? And if you want- Kitty will make you something, clean your clothes- if things don't work out here." Eric patted Hyde on the shoulder. Hyde nodded slowly and said bye to the rest of his friends.

Hyde closed the door behind his best friend dreading, in a way, that he was now all alone in the house with Jackie- the one person he had hurt most, the one person he cared for most. Sighing, Hyde turned back to the living room that was left in shambles. Under any other circumstance Hyde would've left the mess to Jackie or someone else to clean it up. But the guilt that was building up inside of him for making her cry, for hurting her, overpowered his pride and he began to slowly throw cups into a trash bag.

For minutes he silently cleaned before hearing the clattering of heels echo across the paved floor. Hyde looked up to see Jackie standing near the doorway looking at him. The two just watched each other for a moment, before Jackie broke the gaze and walked over to the other side of the room. Without a word shared, she picked up another trash bag and started hurling the garbage on her side into it as Hyde watched her.

Minutes went by and neither said a word. Neither even looked at each other. Solemnly they both cleaned the floor, throwing cups, chips and broken glass into the bag. The awkward tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife and before long Hyde couldn't stand it and made the slice himself.

"Jackie." He called quietly. Jackie looked up at him and for the first time he saw how heartbroken she really was through her moist eyes and smeared kohl. He looked down at the floor before moving a few steps closer to her and mumbling, "I'm sorry, Jackie."

Jackie remained quiet. She turned back to the bag and put a few more cups into it. Hyde waited anxiously for any response, the seconds seeming like minutes as more uneasiness filled the room. After what seemed like forever Jackie turned back to him, "What are you sorry for, Steven?" She asked softly.

Hyde paused for a moment before quietly continuing, "For what I said. For what I did. For- well, everything. I know I screwed up, Jackie and I hurt you and I'm sorry for that." For once Hyde was speaking true from his heart to her. Jackie just looked at him, more confused than ever. She didn't know what to say or what to understand. Hyde decided to work on her silence and plead his case further. "This is hard for me, okay? To admit that I need help from you. It's really hard and I guess I've been acting weird because of that." Hyde declared. Jackie moved towards him a bit more, with each of his words she had inched forward and now stood only a few feet away from him. The discomfort was beginning to fade and all the feelings that were tugging within Jackie were now aching to come out in one sentence in response to Hyde's words. But she held her breath and knew she had to listen to him- she had to understand Steven, she had to know what he really felt, so that she could get over him like Donna had said.

"Why? Why is it so hard for you, Steven?" Jackie asked, her hand extended forward- it was aching to grasp his, but she quickly let it fall to her side.

"B-because…" Hyde paused and finally looked directly at Jackie, "Because I never thought I had to be dependent on anyone. I thought I could live life on my own- I didn't need anyone. But since my arrest, I've realised that that's not true. I've been dependent on the Formans this whole time. They gave me a room, they fed me, they gave me clothes- they've done so much for me. And I never wanted to disappoint them. But then that night happened, when I took the wrap for you…"

Hyde stopped and didn't know whether to continue. His feelings were spilling out and to none other than Jackie and he was afraid that the more he spoke, the more the truth would come out. The more his cold exterior would fade away. He was afraid to tell her everything. He was afraid to tell her that the reason he couldn't admit he needed help from her was because he _liked_ her and he liked that she helped him and he liked that he needed her. But most of all, he was afraid to tell her that he had been acting weird, because he was really falling for her.

His cut-off sentence had left guilt plastered across Jackie's face. All this time she hadn't really thought of what he had been going through since that day a few days ago. The moment he was arrested all that was in her mind was that she would get him out, she would take him in, she would dote on him and he would fall in love with her. She hadn't realised that he was torn over disappointing the Formans for his actions. That he relied on them, he respected them for making his life better and in one instant she had taken that all away from him.

"Steven, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to…" Jackie stammered. She didn't know what to say. How could she say sorry for wrecking his whole life? How could she apologise for putting her feelings before his- for only thinking of herself while he struggled? She was upset that he had insulted her and that he hadn't cared for her- when all along he had a reason to. She had taken his security away from him and then pressured him into liking her- he had every reason to hate her.

Hyde looked at her, puzzled by her words. What was _she_ apologising for?

"I wrecked your life. I'm so sorry, Steven. You should _never_ have taken responsibility for that pot- it _was_ mine. _I_ should have been the one to go to jail. I lost you your family- and I'm so sorry." Jackie whimpered. Her words began to sink in and she began to cry. Hyde looked perplexed at her sudden words, her sudden reaction, and without thinking he grabbed a hold of her hand.

The action confused both of them. Jackie stood shocked as Hyde embraced his hand's warmth over hers. Hyde didn't know what he was doing, but holding her hand felt right. It gave him the courage to admit what he wanted to. To explain to Jackie what he meant, to finally tell her the truth.

"Wait, no. Jackie, that's not what I meant. I-I don't blame you for anything. What I was trying to say was…" He took a deep breath before continuing, "When I took the wrap for you- I-I just did. I didn't think of the consequences. I didn't think of the Formans. I didn't think of whom I would disappoint. All I knew was that I was doing the right thing." Hyde admitted as Jackie listened to him, still not understanding what he was saying. "It did cost me. I lost the Forman's support and respect, but… really it was worth it, Jackie. And I don't blame you for it. And when I was on my own- I thought I could survive. I thought I didn't need anyone, but that wasn't true. I needed someone, I needed help…" Hyde looked up at Jackie, taking a large intake of breath before finally ending, "I needed you. You were right, Jackie. I realised that you care about me and I guess…I do sort of care about you."

"What the hell do I know? I'm living in a high school crush." Jackie cut him off with a groan.

"Well, m-maybe you're not." Hyde declared, moving a step closer to her.

There was that little glint of confusion in Jackie's eyes again, "What do you mean?"

"You were right, Jackie. I don't hate you. I haven't for a long time." Hyde looked away for an instant before gazing directly into Jackie's eyes. "I like you, Jackie." A smile suddenly appeared on Jackie's lips. "I-I realise that all this stuff I've been doing- it's because of you. Going to jail, living with you, having breakfast with you, punching guys- you're the reason for it all, Jackie. A-and I guess I was trying to…" The smile grew larger as Hyde began to mumble more- more excuses and feelings he had never known he could admit to, let alone have.

As Hyde continued to ramble, Jackie moved forward and in one fluent movement crushed her lips against his. Hyde hesitated at first, overwhelmed by her sudden move, but soon he responded back as her warm lips passionately kissed his. His tongue ran across her lips, as Jackie ran her hands from his back up into his hair- tangling her fingers into the web of curls. Hyde kept his hand securely across Jackie's waist, pulling her closer and closer into him as their kiss deepened. Their lips swelled as they continued their drugging kiss, until finally pulling apart after desperately needing air. They both glanced into each other's eyes with dishevelled appearances and fervent breaths- and smiled. A small, loving smile. The smallest gesture that made both their hearts tingle.

"So all this time- you actually liked me?" Jackie asked with a grin, entwining her fingers with his.

"I guess." Hyde mumbled, avoiding her eyes for a moment. His cheeks almost flushing a pinkish colour. God, he was blushing. Now he understood why Forman was "Forman" since he started dating Donna.

"Love me?" She posed with a smirk. Hyde glared back at her.

"Don't push it." He declared and Jackie laughed. She moved in closer to him again, letting him pull her into his arms. She stood in his grasp- feeling warm, loved, happy- secure. She looked into Hyde's eyes, trying to read what they were expressing- the eyes that he kept hidden beneath big shades most of the day. Jackie placed her hand on the side of Hyde's face and slowly caressed his cheek. He seemed to fidget at first, feeling awkward by her gesture, but then stood comfortably as Jackie traced his face with her fingers. She glanced back at him, looking deeply in his eyes searching for the same glitter of excitement and happiness that were sparkling in her eyes, the glimmer of happiness that she had held back for so many months.

But she couldn't find the same in Hyde's eyes. Not even a flicker of contentment. Jackie sighed- knowing exactly why.

"I-I want to tell Mr. Forman." She finally spoke, circling the palm of his hand with her fingers.

"What?" Hyde asked, confused.

"I want to tell him what really happened, Steven. I can't live knowing that you lost your family, your home, your security because of me." Jackie declared softly, "I know you want to be there. And I'm stopping you from it- and I don't want to stop you from what will make you happy anymore. And the Formans- they make you happy." She cupped his face in her hands and looked him directly in the eyes. "I'm going to tell them the truth, so that you can go back home. So you can be truly happy, Steven. Okay?"

She gave him a light hug, as he stood thinking about what she had said. She was right. He was happy with Jackie, but there was something missing. And living with Jackie wasn't right. Not at that moment in their lives. Her parents could come back any day- what impression would he make on them when they would find out he, an ex-convict, was living with their only daughter? It wasn't right. He didn't want her to disappoint her family, like he had his.

He had disappointed the Formans, his true family. And he so desperately wanted his family back, as much as he tried to hide it. Kitty loved him and Red treated him like a man- like a son. He was happy with the Formans, happy being part of a family, being somewhere where he belonged. He craved that more than anything else in life and Jackie was willing to give that to him.

"But I won't be able to drive your dad's Lincoln to school on Monday then." He finally spoke. Jackie laughed and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. He then looked back at her and said, "I'll come with you. We were in it together, so we'll tell them together." Jackie grinned at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh thank God! I didn't want to tell the Formans by myself. Mr. Forman would yell at me and Mrs. Forman would probably start telling me about _cooking!" _Jackie exclaimed and Hyde chuckled at her, gently pushing away a few stray strands of hair that fell over her face. He stood quietly, chewing on his bottom lips nervously as he played with her hair. He was wanted to say something, she could tell. Jackie looked at him curiously and he stopped playing with her hair before shuffling his feet slightly and then smiling at her.

"Um, thank you, Jackie. For everything. Thanks." He said quietly. Jackie's incredibly beautiful smile played across her lips again as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"You're welcome, Steven."

---

"Why didn't you tell me this before!?!" Red hollered. Hyde stood near the stove and Jackie, smartly, stood behind him as they finished explaining what had really occurred that night to Red and Kitty- who both sat at the kitchen table in awe. "How could you two be so stupid?"

"W-we don't know." Jackie squeaked. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Forman." Red sighed as he stood up, walking towards the two of them.

"I will have a talk with your parents when they come back and you- I didn't expect this from you." Red said, pointing at Hyde. Hyde lowered his eyes to avoid meeting Red's disappointment. Red paused, noting Hyde's expression and softened his tone, "I didn't expect you to be so noble." Red declared. Surprised, Hyde looked up instantly and Kitty's eyes brightened up as she stood up excitedly.

"A _stupid _noble dumbass." Red ended with a chuckle. Hyde smirked at Red and Kitty quickly wrapped her arms around Hyde, pulling him into a caring hug.

"But we love you!" She said, placing a kiss on his cheek. Hyde then looked back at Red, who nervously shook his head before muttering.

"Now get your stuff and go to the basement- you're moving back in."

There was no way Hyde could hide his evident appreciation, as a genuine smile appeared on his face. "Thanks, man." Hyde said, extending his hand outward to shake Red's. The two looked at each other before Red shook his hand with Hyde's. They paused, smiling at each other with their hands still adjoined before Hyde moved forward and gave Red a hug. Red hesitated for a moment before smiling and patting Hyde on the back.

"It's good to have you back, son." He replied sincerely.

"It's good to be back." Hyde said, as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Jackie grinned from behind him, her hand instantly grabbing his as he stood by her. Kitty smiled at the gesture between the two and it didn't go unknown to Red either.

"Just remember, that I'm watching you a lot more closely now. Both of you. And don't you even _think_ of doing anything so stupid again, Steven- even if it is for a girl." Red declared as both Jackie and Hyde nodded. Jackie began to make her way towards the stairs to go down to the basement and Hyde began to follow her. He then turned around, glancing at Jackie and then at Red.

"I'll try, Red. But I can't guarantee it." Hyde said, looking in Jackie's direction. Red shook his head with a laugh, as Hyde walked down the stairs to the basement. Kitty smiled at her husband and put her arm around his waist as he pulled her towards him.

"We've done a good job with him, Red. Despite all that's happened- I'm proud of him." Kitty said, looking in the direction of where Hyde had just left.

"Yeah. We have. I'm proud of Steven too, Kitty. He's turned out to be the man I always thought he could be." Red said, he leant forward and softly kissed Kitty on her forehead. "He's definitely a part of this family. He's definitely a Forman."

­---

"Hey." Hyde said casually as him and Jackie descended the stairs into the basement. Their friends looked at them in shock, surprised at Hyde's appearance.

"Hyde! You're here? Are you back?" Eric stumbled, as Hyde went straight to 'his chair' on which Kelso was sitting. Hyde gave him a slap on the back and Kelso immediately shot off his chair.

"I-I was uh keeping it warm for you." Kelso stammered, as Hyde sat down. A groan of relief escaped his lips as the hard wooden back of the chair met his back.

"Yeah- I'm back." Hyde replied, putting his feet up on the coffee table. His response brought cheer to the group and Eric grinned widely.

"Great! Because you know- I was almost going to tell Red that I do drugs, so you could come back." Eric replied.

"No, you weren't. You were saying how there was no way you would put your ass in the line of Red's foot even for Hyde." Fez replied. Eric glared at his friend and back at Hyde.

"That's not true. I said- that I might _consider_ telling Red if you weren't going to tell him that…" Eric paused before glancing over at Jackie who had slipped into the chair across from Hyde. "So you told Red everything?"

"Yeah. I told him everything." Hyde said, as the others looked confused at the conversation between the two best friends. Hyde looked over at Jackie and gave a small smile, "_We_ told him everything."

Eric grinned, being the only one who understood what Hyde was saying and why he was sharing that intense look with Jackie. "All right!" He declared in excitement.

"Told who what?" Donna asked, curious looking over at Eric. Eric leant forward from his position on the edge of couch and whispered an explanation in her ear. Donna looked confused for a moment as she listened intently before shaking her head and slightly pushing Eric away.

"That's not true!" She said with a laugh as Eric teetered on the edge of the couch.

"Yes, it is! Hyde, tell her." He declared. Hyde just shrugged in their direction, causing Eric to sigh and turn to Jackie. "Jackie, you tell her."

"Tell her what?" Jackie feigned, folding her arms across her chest and leaning back in her chair. Donna laughed at Eric and told him he was crazy.

"I wanna know! Tell me!" Kelso whined and Fez retorted a similar remark.

"Tell you what?" Jackie repeated again, smiling sweetly at them. Hyde chuckled to himself before standing up.

"Before you girls start gossiping and trying on make-up, I'm going to go check out my room." Hyde said walking over to his door.

"Okay. But, um, don't worry if there's some stuff in there that wasn't before. I'll just move my Star War figures back to my room." Eric sighed, as Hyde smirked at him.

Hyde walked up to his room, taking a deep breath as he looked into the small, cold room. A wave of relief- of happiness washed over him as he glanced into the room that only had a rusty cot on the side and a bunch of dented cardboard boxes.

This was it. This was his home.

Hyde smiled and took a step into his room, as the others began to talk about other events of the day. A step back into the life where he belonged.

A moment later, his head stuck out of his door as he looked back at the group. "Hey Jackie, you coming?"

Eyebrows raised, little 'gah' noises escaped and a smug expression appeared on Eric's face as Jackie gave the group an innocent smile and a small wave before practically skipping to Hyde's room. The rest of the gang watched as Hyde extended his hand out and Jackie took it and walked into his room.

"And hey- get out of _my_ basement." Hyde said to the others with a smirk and closed the door to his room- leaving the loneliness out of his world.

---

_He was left alone. Kicked out of a world that he belonged to. He was that lone bubble, isolated from the rest. Until she came and made him fall into reality and mix with the rest. A girl who changed his world, his thoughts and his feelings. _

_Jackie made Hyde realise that there was more to life than reputation. _

_There was belonging._

---

Fin


End file.
